who said high school was easy
by rogueon
Summary: the team is undercover at Elite Garden school investigating the strange activities of the school and no one seems more suspicious then the queen B and the star player Qtr back. now the team must adjust themselves in the school climb the ladder and try to live together with out the adults learn to cook clean and look after each other make sure no on else is taken away. multi paring
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys this is my new story first draft. r.r will help me know if i should continue or not. i know the first chap is nothing but almost crap but give me time i will complete it soon but i really wanted to explore a few new things. which i would wish would happen to me like the whole undercover school thing and with all the excitement and all :)**

**any way enjoy or atleast try to. i have a paper to go to in a bit but my heart was just screaming to write atleast the first chp :P**

* * *

Elite Garden High EGH.

Artemis, Megan and Zatana were in the girls bathroom, checking each stall to make sure if there were any audience to what they would be talking about.

"really from what angle to I look like cheerleading material," Artemis said arms crossed and hip out, like she had just heard the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"come on Artemis, we need to make our place, in this school. We have got to try to be popular if we ever wanna come within ten feet of Blair." Megan said pleading with her.

"why cant I be with the guys I would rather be a jock taking out people other then going all cheery, in those cheep skanky skirts," _god how can parents even allow there kid to where something so reveling is that. _

"I know, I know it may seem ridiculous. But we need to get our covers on, I mean come on the boys are already on theirs, trying out for the football team.

"Where's the harm in trying, right come on Artemis?" Zatana called after looking at herself in the mirror. "Besides I could use a little bit of normal right now, no offense" she said looking at Megan but "I do miss school and school things you know." She shrugged innocently

"yeah that's fine but im not soo cheery you know…." Artemis said a little worried, that being a cheerleader might just cause her to blow there cover. "but anyway whatever, lets just get this over with hopefully I won't get picked" she said this a little to cheery, Megan and Zatana gave her an upset look that said really! "not that im saying I wouldn't try,"

"ok so ready?" Zatana questioned.

"yeah " both the other girls said. They headed to the foot ball field for try outs.

On the foot ball field the boys were trying out for the team. Kaldur, Conner made the first cut and was instantly selected, by their performance was good, thanks to their super human strength, though it was toned down. Wally and Dick on the other hand weren't having much luck. But to prove them Wally took advantage of his powers a little, which might have just saved him, while Dick was still thinking how he could save his own, so he tapped into his swift like a ninja, acrobats to give him an edge over others. After the last lap the coach blew the whistle.

"alright that's if for today hit the showers." the coach yelled, he handed his clipboard to his assistant and went inside. Wally and Dick sat on the ground.

"now imagine all this without our ability and training" Wally said to the other younger boy.

"thank god for our training but I would love to take that up any day compared to this" Dick said wiping some sweat off himself.

"yeah I think whats more annoying is the fact we can take each on of them out but holding back is hard" Wally said lying on the grass. Suddenly he sees someone has shadowed over him.

"I think that this is also sort of training for us. We must learn to be able to perform even without our ability" Kaldur said sipping his cup of refreshment (he was standing over Wally). "but I must say I may not be fit to say to hold back since I myself have not shown any leadership in doing so." He said regrettably while sitting down next to his team.

"its stupid we are so above them all why should we prove ourselves?" Conner stated more annoyed.

"because we are under cover we need to know exactly whats going on here, batman said there were strange disappearance in this school. Most of them are from corporate or industrial background. Meaning influential" he noticed Wally's slightly confused face.

"but they do turn up" Wally said

"yeah a week later stating they went for a joy ride, seems normal whats so strange about that?" Conner asked.

"the fact that they all have the exact story every time, almost like it was rehearsed. And they all have that same alibi, also that each time Blair or Duke would cover for them." Kaldur said now they all were sitting while Wally still laid down on the ground.

"and Blair and Duke, seem a little off I mean… their backgrounds and history don't seem shout normal, they both have had trouble childhoods, and been out casted but suddenly in their senior year they are popular that things are different. There are a lot of strange activities of students from what I have noticed to far." Robin informed on the information he has gathered.

"and we shall get to the bottom of this." Kaldur affirmed

"look the girls are out I think it's their time to try out. I wonder how our girls are doing." Wally said rolling over.

"why does Megan have to try out cant she transfer her cheer credits?" Conner asked.

"its not really that simple." Robin quitly, then he noticed aqulad getting all fidgety, with his neck. "you ok? "

"yes it is just having this chain around my neck, feels like im almost being restrained. Though I know it acts like a hologram to hid my gills and tattoo. But I look and my self and see…. Human" he said not that he meant in a bad way but a little confuse.

"well there isn't any other way to be totally other then yourself here you can be anyone you want to be, well as long as you are in with Duke and his gang." Robin informed.

"ok shhuuu Megan is up being with the bumble bee's this should be as easy as pie" Wally said.

"yeah and with all our girls training in combat a few tricks shouldn't be that hard," robin said.

"yeah combat. However I don't think Artemis can perform at the same level as Megan, and Zatana I mean they are performers and Artemis is… well… doesn't leave such a good first impression you know."

near the track area

"alight girls all line up!" a super powerful tall skinny blond girl come and stand in front of the new meet. who had a whole army of cheerleaders behind her. "i want all ugly out and pretty in. though obviously not prettier then me like if there actually is " trying to act all cute but sounded like a total bitch!

* * *

**A/N again R/R enjoy im off to study tomorrow is my last paper wish me luck :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. hey guys thanks for the review. im sorry for the late update but from now ill be updating one new chap every week. so be patient and keep reviewing my heart goes out to you all :)**

* * *

(name:_italics)= thoughts_

_Italics= mind link up_

After half an hour later, Megan, Zatana and Artemis stood in line with two other girls. Waiting to be selected, Blair was discussing with two other girls (Miranda, a.k.a mini a petite looking girl with brown eyes and brown hair. Mia, a tall dark haired African American with dark eyes they all had their hair in a pony tail except for Blair). Now they were facing the girls, who to cut and who to keep from the remaining 5 girls, there was no quota but even so Blair enjoyed crushing there spirit for her own amusement.

Now walking through the line when she was in front of Megan, "hum u have a cherry spirit but, freckles don't work for us, so sweetie you would need to apply something, well something a lot." Half of it was said nicely while the other half was every snarky. Megan's smiled suddenly faded she felt conscious now more than ever.

Now Zatana, "your short so we will just use you in for the, small routine bits. Plus you would be hardly be noticeable next to me." Zatana was prepared, but didn't think Blair would be that self-interested.

Blair was now standing in front of the other three remaining girls which also included Artemis. Blair had a big smile on her face and looked soft.

"you are eliminated Sorry but I cant keep losers on my team." One of the girl fell on the ground crying while the other just ran away crying, followed by the crying girl on the floor. Blair didn't feel bad at all but just turned on her heel.

On the other hand, (_A:Oh no she didn't_)! Artemis assumed from her attitude that she was gonna be criticized probably for not smiling a lot. But to be eliminated just hurt her pride ego. It was like her first day with the team all over again. Her self defense systems were up and now she was ready to throw something back.

"wait what do you mean!" Artemis defensive and angry spoke out. Blair stopped on her tracks and was surprised at her outburst. "on what basis did I not qualify! I'm just as good as anyone here!"

"oh honey, she is upset she didn't make the team, well better luck next life time" she was saying it like Artemis was some small child who didn't win a game. That really got under Artemis skin being looked down on.

"Give. Me. A. Reason." She demanded cold and straight.

"oh you want a reason ill give u a reason," she said stepping tall and forward "your moves are reckless, not at all lady like and defiantly not delicate looking." She pointed at her arms, "look at those what were you in the army what are these?" and then stepping more closer "we are cheerleaders, not cheer-all-muscle. Now if you would like to wear the male cheer outfit, then I suppose we could slightly adjust, but I would recommend you the mascot." All the girls were snickering, laughing and agreeing Blair.

Blair stood tall and proud her ego always boosted at trying to bring someone else down. But Artemis wouldn't give up the fight just yet.

"what?" Artemis said folding her arms over her chest still she wasn't convinced.

"what I mean to say is honey that you are no good to be Raven" Blair said it in that same way like speaking to a child. She smiled at Artemis for her own satisfaction and turned on her heel to leave.

"I just think you're scared that I might take away your spotlight" Artemis said. Everyone froze even the boys on the field everyone closed in on the girls. Blair stood frozen at her place till after a few mere seconds she turned.

"excuse me what did you just say" Blair scoffed, still couldn't believe what she just heard.

"well cant blame you its fine, now I get it. Little brats just scared" everyone was whispering, they were all shocked how this new girl spoke to their queen, the one at the top of the pyramid. Blair opened her mouth to say, or more so curse and yell but was stopped by one of the football player.

"girls girls its one thing to fight over me, but to argue about this is just ridiculous, now blair" putting her hands on her shoulder and leading her in the opposite direction of Artemis, "why don't you cut the new girl a little slack come on she is new" he looked back at Artemis over his shoulder, and winked at her.

Artemis was a little taken aback by him. Everyone was now making some distance and going back to what they were doing now that the show is over.

"not really smart picking fights with someone who we are suppose to be friends with, let alone destroy your chance of going unnoticed." Zatana said

"yeah Artemis I think you sort of just over reacted." Megan said

"what I over reacted?" Artemis was surprised by her. "did u hear what she said, about you, Zatana me who does she think she is" Artemis defend herself infront of them.

"yeah but you didn't have to call her out like that, I mean we are on dangerous territory,"

"Whatever. where I come from that's how you survive, and earn respect!" Artemis said firmly

" I know, but lets not risk it. Any way the day is almost over lets change and get back home." Megan said calming the angry blond.

"ok, I'm not gonna say I told you so but, I told you so." Wally said entering the house.

"cut it out Wally!" Conner said all irritated, entering just behind Wally followed by Kaldur and Dick.

"Conner! "Megan called for her boyfriend from the kitchen all happy and excited. She kissed him lightly on the lip, he did return her the kiss. "how was your day? Im a Raven, I got selected" all excited but Artemis was not happy about it especially now that they would be comparing notes, and that how she didn't make the cut.

"Great so have I" Conner said. "well not a Rav-" Wally suddenly appeared beside Megan.

"me too, but I have never doubted you babe" he sped away.

"Wally!" Conner called angry, irritated how he would always call her babe and would not stop with the flirting.

"hes just joking anyway can you help me with un packing" she asked him trying to distract.

"well today was a success except." Kaldur spoke but then turned to look at Artemis who was sitting on the couch with her feet on the coffee table. "but that doesn't matter, we still have ways of approaching this."

Artemis didn't like it one bit that she was the only one who wasn't selected. It was infuriating and it only increased her insecurities, bringing up a harder layer of her mental wall.

"tonight Megan, Zatana, Conner, robin and I will be attending the initiation party with the football players and cheerleader. Once there we wil investigate more and try to dig deeper in to there leaders mind. Not telepathically of course we don't intend to blow our cover, they might sense it".

"we will be needing dates to go on. Z would you..?" before robin could finish.

"pick me up at 8" she said heading up stairs to the room.

"she dose know that we are living in this same house." Wally whispered

"it was a joke," robin said slightly astound by his dumbness.

"anyway im starved whats there to eat?" wally said searching each cabinet in the kitchen and the fridge.

"we haven't bought anything Wally we still need to-" robin was interrupted by Artemis.

"ill go!" she said quick, then she quickly pick out her jacket from the coat hanger and headed out. Everyone knew why she was so upset, angry and didn't push her situation since Artemis is the more of a loner type.

"wait ill come too" Wally said following her everyone was thinking of stopping him. But didn't, thinking he might be able to help.

"I feel bad for Artemis I mean, Zatana and I were secretly using our powers" Megan said. Kaldur sighed, holding onto his nose bridge.

"lets just get through this mission in one peace and together." Kaldur said worried.

* * *

At the super market, Artemis was pushing along a trolley Wally kept putting in things, she kept putting them back.

"Common everybody loves a beef jerky." He exclaimed when he saw her putting it back on the shelf.

"Wally we are on a budget why don't you get that." She replied annoyed.

"no we are not! The leag-" cut off by Artemis,

"sh…"

"I'm sorry. I mean our _guardians_ are looking out for us so there is no need to worry," he said all cheery and putting in more and more of instant food, beef, sausages, burger patties…

"sometimes… well most times you do surprise me." She said pushing the cart along.

"oh wait we forgot eggs. Ill be right back." He said and went away. Artemis was scanning at other items wondering what to get, but however she did get the essential things. Like shampoo, soap, toilet paper and tooth brush if needed. Her cart bumped in to someone.

"oh im sorr..y" the boy looked around and smiled at her.

"what is this first Blair, and now me. Do you have something against us?" the familiar boy said leaning on her cart over to her. "Even after I helped you from her wrath"

_Artemis: excuse me her wrath! Helped me! I didn't need any saving._

"ha, I would say that you saved _her_ otherwise you all would had lost your cheer captain bimbo" she said moving her cart out from under him and moving along, which almost made him stumble.

"really," he was now walking beside her with his basket of items in his hand "well my name is Damon, an-" Artemis suddenly turned away from him in the opposite direction. He noticed and was even more drawn then before. "hey hold up, what's your name" he followed, she ignored. "ok fine don't talk, I was gonna probably help you in with the Ravens… but since you don't need…"

"wait," she said out immediately just as he was about to turn. There was a satisfied grin on his face, but when he turned back to face her. He got closer till she was backed into the shelf almost, and his hand was on the shelf by the side of her face.

Artemis had a half a mind to kick him and punch him hard. But didn't

_Artemis: not yet lets just hear him out before he is all on the ground._

"come with me" he said lowly, Artemis was confused. "If you want to be on the team, I can help. Come with me to the initiation party." He backed up giving her space.

"and then what?" she asked, he was slowly walking backwards and way.

"Well you won't know until you come right," he said flirty.

"whatever, im not interested." she said back

"Sure your not" he said mockingly.

"I-" she was cut off.

"Damon?" Wally said from behind Artemis. "hey what's up dude?" he said standing beside Artemis.

"oh nothing, just ran into a familiar friend." He said looking at Artemis, she rolled her eyes. "anyway your coming tonight right."

"Yeah, of course. " Wally said cheerfully putting his eggs in the cart, Damon took notice but didn't say anything, he just looked at her and smirked.

"Alright see you guys there then" he said then walking away.

"he is just so cool" Wally said

"whatever," she said.

* * *

They completed their shopping and were now heading home. Wally was holding a bag in one hand and having a bag of chips in the other, While Artemis held onto the other three. They didn't talk much but just had a casual conversation. But when it ended after a while you could feel, it get a little awkward.

"so anyway… Artemis its ok if you didn't get selected its not a big deal." Wally said trying to comfort her.

"…" she didn't say anything

"I mean don't take it hard, cheering is not everyone's thing. I mean its to girly for you."

_Artemis: ok hold up! say what! too girly what does that mean I can be girly if I want. Just because I don't act like it dosnt mean I cant be._

"just look at Megan I mean she has been with the bumblebee for a while now so she knows how it goes. And Zatana well be a she is a performer sort of and-"

"Is that suppose to make me feel better." She said, he turned and saw she wasn't beside him but just a little behind him. Apparently she stopped walking beside him for a bit that he went on.

"what?" he asked all confused she started walking but now was a little ahead. He ran over alittle to walk beside her. "im not saying you are not good, but come on Artemis your like one of the guys. I mean tough and-" he was trying to explain what he meant but.

"Wally shut it" she walked even faster

"what it is a compliment" she called out behind her but she completely ignored it.

_Wally: arghh ,ok fine when us not seeing eye to eye and she gets angry its fine, but when I'm trying to be nice even then. I take it back she is such a girl they are never satisfied._

* * *

Later that night the team was getting ready the girls were just finishing up there make up, not that they were applying, but just either morphing or saying some fancy weird words to change up. The guys were dressed casual. The girls were denim skirt a cute shirt, with a cardigan on top.

"ready" Kaldur asked the room in which his team was in.

"yeah"

"ready,"

"All set"

"do we have to" Conner said annoyed.

"stop complaining" Megan said from the door wearing her shoes.

"let go lets go,"

"you are just going for the girls," robin said to Wally.

"and your point is?" Wally said "anyway lets go im hungry"

"yeah go out have fun, don't do anything I would do." She said trying to be sarcastic and at the same time hiding her annoyance to the situation.

"Artemis while we are gone, will you be ok?" Kaldur asked concerned.

"what am I four, yeah ill be ok don't worry im fine just leave already" she said almost shoving them out.

"wait wait I forgot my gem necklace." Zatana said and hurried to her room to get it, and come back.

"alright bye" she said and she closed then locked the door.

* * *

an hour later home alone Artemis was Flipping through the channels, and was having nachos. About an hour later, someone rang the door bell, it was 10 Artemis was alert.

_Artemis: they are back already? Isn't it to early? Maybe something is wrong. _ She jumped up and opened the door,

"my my don't you look… cute." Damon said looking her up and down. She was wearing plain pajama pants and a black tank-top. She quickly got a coat of the coat hanger just behind the door and wore it over.

"what are you doing here?" she asked irritated.

"well I was wondering why you weren't at the party I mean I saw your boyfriend, Wally he was flirting with some chick when I last left him" he said.

"Wally isn't my boyfriend. And how did you find this place? Are you stalking me?" she asked arms folded over he body.

"not at all, but since im here anyway" he made his way in the house, Artemis was surprised how easily he just came in without even asking or anything.

"what are you doing." She asked still had the door open behind her. "Leave!" she said with both annoyance and authority mixed in her voice.

"we will once you get dressed." he sat on the couch. "nice place, so who live here?"

"That's none of your business." She said now literally dragging him out. "Now get out."

"ok ill leave but just know this is your last chance. I can help you" he said

"why?" she was confused at his approach why did he want to help her.

"I have my reason. Don't worry im a good guy." Artemis still wasn't convinced. He sighed, "it pisses Blair off and it fun getting under her skin."

"its fun?" Artemis cocked her eye brow at him.

"Personally I don't like her and it was quite brave of you to stand up to her, so I wanna help you and you seem cool. it would be fun come on, I know you wanna get back at her, what better way to do it arriving with me at the party she would burn, plus I wanna go with you. Your interesting and pretty" he said all this not realizing that it came out. But it did and he was still bold when he said it. However in the inside he was a mess didn't know what his next move was.

* * *

"so you have all been together since middle school." Megan asked one of the girls from her squad.

"yeah, don't worry and don't be intimidated. So how do all of you know each other?" she asked sipping her punch

"well…." Megan didn't say as everyones attention turned towards two people in the main room, not to far from her. Zatana came out of the crowed to stand next to Megan also looking at the same people.

"what is she doing here?" Zatana asked.

"what is it a fight?" Conner asked putting a hand around Megan's shoulder very boyfriend like.

"Kaldur what should we do?" Dick asked his leader, who was quiet.

"what is she doing here with him? Did I miss something?"

"what are you doing here with her!"

**A/n. i know its not alot but just bear with me for a bit thanks muwah! again more reviews motivates me to write faster and more. :) also give it sometime to develop.**

**R.R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. this chap has been re-editited thanks too Girl who was GG. oh people here is the new chap, ill be uploading one chap each week. so keep the reviews coming :) also if you have any questions then do ask... and or if you have any suggestions them im open to them to. but i wont make any promises...**

* * *

name:_italics= thoughts_

"_Italics"= mind link up_

"So you have all been together since middle school?" Megan asked one of the girls from her squad.

"Yeah. Don't worry, and don't be intimidated. So how do all of you know each other?" she asked, sipping her punch.

"Well…." Megan trailed off as everyone's attention turned towards two people in the main room, not to far from her. Zatana came out of the crowd to stand next to Megan, also looking at the same people.

"What is she doing here?" Zatana asked.

"What is it, a fight?" Conner asked putting a hand around Megan's shoulder very boyfriend-like.

"Kaldur, what should we do?" dick asked his leader, who was quiet.

"What is she doing here with him? Did I miss something?" Minni said, approaching Damon.

"What are you doing here with her?" Mia said.

"What I brought a date. Artemis, Mia, Minni; Mia, Minni, Art-" While introducing, he was cut off.

"We know who she is, I'm asking, why did you bring her here? We need to talk, and you need to leave if you know what's good for you." Minni said the last part with a lot of tone and attitude. Artemis glared at her but before she could say anything,

"Artemis, you came, cool." Wally came up and hugged Artemis. She returned the hug and was happy to see a friendly face; though they may bicker she knows he has her back.

"Yeah, I came," she said when they broke free.

"You know her?" Mia asked. Wally looked at her with a smile and told them,

"Yeah, she's my house-mate. We all live together."

"You live together?" Mia confused. Why would they live together when they had dorms? "I mean, you all live...together?" How could they be living co-ec?

"Yes, well, we joined quite late and this is what our arrangement turned out to be," Kaldur interrupted. They had rehearsed their story, but given the situation at hand, he felt a little dry.

"Really cool," Minni said, suggestively looking at Wally and leaning closer to him. "Well, I wouldn't mind to co-ec with you." She winked at him. Wally was taken a little aback by the sudden approach, but it flattered him.

"Sure, why not, babe," he said with an equally suggestive grin.

"Great! Why don't you switch places with Artemis then, Minni" Damon said, putting a hand around Artemis' waist to pull her in close. Wally looked from Damon to Artemis to Minni and back to Artemis again.

"NO!" Wally and Artemis said together. They looked at each other and suddenly there was an awkward silence.

"Coming," Artemis called out in the air to make a quick escape. "Megan is calling. I should…" She motioned in the other direction and left. Wally knew she was lying and followed her escape route as well.

"Wait, I'm coming." Kaldur also followed.

Once the team was together, Kaldur whispered, "Megan establish mind link."

_"Link established," Megan said._

_"What are you doing here? Did you come with Damon?" Wally interrogated Artemis through the mind link._

_"Um, yeah. After you all left she showed up." Artemis replied._

_"But, why? And how did he find out where you lived?" Robin wondered._

_"Why don't we ask Kid Mouth," Artemis hissed, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at Wally. They all turned to look at Wally as if they had just caught him with his hands in a cookie jar. He felt embarrassed._

_"What, I was just introducing myself," Wally said innocently._

_"Next time, why don't you mention the fact that you are Kid Idiot–Oh, sorry, I mean Kid Flash." The team could feel the fuming heat through the mind link._

_"Hey, we were talking about you. How and why did you come? And why were you with Damon? Any one of us could have taken you. I could have if you'd just asked," Wally retorted in a scolding tone._

_Artemis was now angry. Did she really have to ask the boys to take her as there? This humiliating enough now, should she advertise it? NO WAY! She was furious._

_"Um, guys, don't look now but here they come." Conner said, his arm around Megan._

_"Well, this is going to be interesting," Zatana said._

Everyone turned their attention to the main door. It was Duke and Blair; once they entered, everyone stared cheering and raising their drinks. Duke met some guys and fist bumped them as he entered, and Blair just strutted her way in into the middle of the room, soon followed by Duke.

"Ok guys, this is it; before you are truly recognized as a member of the football team, you all will have to participate in the three day test; only then can you be a full-fledged football player at this school." Duke was interrupted by a new player,

"But I thought we made the cut?" a big-built kid said. He looked like a 16-17 African American.

"You have. But what you did today was a physical test; we will now test you on your loyalty, bravery, and dedication to this team and to me. I am the alpha the leader; the one. You all must respect, obey and… fear me." His tone got harsher and harsher. "Those who dare to step out of line, well…lets not go there. Now I will give you one chance; those who are weak: LEAVE NOW or otherwise fail the team. Fail me and you will think twice," his speech hit the normal kids who just wanted to go about school normally, with studies and extracurricular activities, but not the not-so-normal teens; it was more like an invitation, indicating something was wrong there.

When Duke was finished with his speech, about 5-6 boys left; not that they were scared, but that they did not have the energy and time to please one spoiled prince. It's better to walk out with your dignity then to be remembered as the shameful player.

"How cute," Blair said to Duke, pecking him on the cheek. Turning her attention back to the room full of teens, she said, " Duke is right. It's a three day initiation process. Now I have seen how you girls work, and frankly, you aren't really up to par. We will be going back to boot camp and get you all into shape. Cheerleading is no joke: it is serious, and being a Raven is a huge responsibility. Again, your loyalty will be tested, your commitment, dedication, and most of all your weakness." She sounded like an evil commander. "Also, I would have given you two a chance to choose, but we are already weak on a few bu–" Her attention turned to Artemis. "–I mean, you three," she continued mischievously, smirking at Artemis, "are probably gonna cry sweat and blood." She clapped her hands together. "Now,let's try and get along, and be sure not to fail me."

"That was weird. I thought I would probably be getting to see you beat down Blair or something," Damon said, standing next to Artemis.

"Why do you say that?" she asked defensively. "Not that you're wrong, but still." Apparently Artemis's mind was still fresh on Blair's words.

"Because you look like a girl who works out," he said and, seeing as she still wasn't satisfied, "Of course you are better than her."

"I don't get it. Aren't you friends with her?" She was slightly confused.

"Yeah, why are you helping Artemis?" Zatana asked.

"Well, we are friends–actually we were, but you know things changed around the end of junior year and she– Well, you know how it is in senior year and all."The team may have just come upon something.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked. "What happened in junior year?"

"Oh, nothing. You know the usual: in final year you either make your place or break it." The team realized that he wasn't going to give out any more information; clearly he didn't want to discuss it.

"Well, I think she was just born that way," Artemis said with attitude; the group needed information "She's probably just some dumb blond who can dance in skanky skirts and do the spirit figure. Well, I've got a spirit figure for her." The team felt a little cautious; maybe she was speaking a little to boldly for their sakes.

"You don't know anything!" Damon retorted a little rudely, standing his ground in front of Artemis. Though she wasn't very intimidated, Wally took a step closer to her. The team was taken aback by Damon's tone. "You have no idea what she has been through! Ok? Just back off!"

"Yeah, I don't know what she's been though and I couldn't care a less," Artemis hisses. Now she too was angry with his tone; the whole time Damon had been in her face, but now it was time for him to back up a bit.

"Now, now, Damon, take it easy on the new girl," Blair said mockingly, appearing behind him with folded arms. The team looked behind Damon he spun around. Blair put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't remember inviting you here. Are you lost?" her tone was that of an evil girl playing innocent, which really bugged Artemis. She rolled her eyes and pushed past Blair.

"Whatever. I was just leaving," Artemis huffed, walking off.

"What? Leaving so soon? Just when I was gonna give you your first assignment." Artemis froze for a second and turned around.

"What?" she asked, wondering if she had heard right.

"Aww," Blair said to her friends, making sure Artemis heard it too. "She must be to overjoyed to understand" Artemis curled her hands into a fists. "I said if you so desperately want to be on the team, then you must prove yourself to me."

"Excuse me," Atremis hissed. "But I thought I just did. At practice."

"Yet here you are, at our party, which you clearly weren't invited to," Blair said, losing her composure.

"Blair! I brought her here" Damon interjected. He knew this would get out of control, and it was because of him that Artemis came in the first place. She didn't deserve to be publicly insulted or looked down upon like this.

The team realized things were getting out of hand, but Kaldur saw this as an opportunity to snoop around. Through the mind link, he told everyone to spread out and discreetly, without seeming suspicious, look around for anything that would aid them in their mission. Wally was about to walk away like the rest of the team, but decided against it in favor of observing the scene, which was attracting a steadily growing crowd.

"I went to her place; she didn't want to come at all," Damon said defensively.

"Huh. I doubt that she put up a fight." Blair said under her breath. Everyone heard anyway. Artemis stalked up to Blair, but before she could swing at the girl, a familiar voice in her head stopped her.

"Artemis!" Wally said firmly, and, immediately, Artemis halted. She took a deep breath and swallowed down her pride.

"Blair, it's okay. Try her out, and we'll see if she's good enough for your team," Duke called from the kitchen counter, narrowing his eyes at the girls. 'This is gonna be interesting,' he thought, smirking.

"Blair," Damon started, hoping she would let it go.

"Tomorrow after school. And try to keep that attitude at home." Blair spun on her heel and headed to her group of girls. Damon approached Artemis, opening his mouth to apologize. She stopped him by placing a hand over his mouth.

"Don't." Artemis sighed and walked away to get a much-needed drink.

"So…" Wally slid to her side.

"So?" Artemis sipped her cup of soda, leaning against the counter.

* * *

**A.N im hoping for alot of action from the next chap. but lets see how it plays out... but let me know what you wanna see, ill try to incorporated all ur ideas if i can :P and thanks for all your reviews in the past! 3 **

**but i will be fixing my chap 1,2 where there have been may spelling errors, ill correct them to make it easier to understand the story :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. hey thank you all for your reviews and alert. it really brightens me up and motivates me :D keep up ur end ill do mine mwahha ha love you all.**

name:_italics= thoughts_

"_Italics"= mind link up_

"_did it work? Was the distraction enough? Did you find anything?" Artemis asked the team._

"_no not yet but robin right now is downloading data from this here computer and every cell phone via wifi in 15 feet radius." Kaldur told, "Hopefully we may just find something" Kaldur was in the computer room with robin only the desk light was on. Kaldur kept snooping in the study room/computer room. _

"_well if nothing you have to admit, Blair sure could use an interior decorator, I mean EVERYthing here is to perky urgh" Zatana said, standing in her room going through some pink file papers._

"_I like pink but isn't this a little to creepy" Megan said looking around squeamishly. "wait what is this?" Megan said looking at the marked date on the calendar on the wall. "she has marked next Friday, at 11:00 Am for an appointment" she said Zatana went over to look at it herself._

"_Appointment? What sort of an appointment?" Kaldur inquired._

"_it doesn't say" Megan said_

"_but wait Friday 11:00 am, don't we have school?" Zatana questioned_

"_Conner, anything?" Kaldur asked._

"_no, everything seems alright outside." Connor informed leaving the garage, just at a little distance of the main house._

"_you might wanna hurry, cuz I think Blair is heading for the study." Artemis quickly alerted robin and Kaldur who were still in there._

"_stall!" robin said real quick, trying to speed up his download as fast as he can. Kaldur stood by the door to make a quick slip once robin is done._

"_Everyone return back to the party." Kaldur quickly said._

"_kid, Artemis" Kaldur just said there name._

"_on it" they both said knowing that Kaldur wanted them to buy him and robin more time._

"hey Blair, I don't know if we have met but I'm Wally" Wally said appearing in front of her blocking the door way, and directing her the other way around. "Why don't we take the dance floor?" Wally said grin.

"Thanks but no thanks, willi was it" she said turning back around. "you are cute but not cute enough" she said smirking back at him.

"He is totally cute," Minnie said, standing next to Blair, to which Blair rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I have work to do."

Just then the power goes off, and Kaldur and robin make their quick slip. About a few minute later the lights turn back on.

"phew that was close" the team gathered.

"I think we should head out."Kaldur said turning around to leave, but then Mia grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him on to the dance floor,

"not so fast handsome, the party has only started." She said pulling him on to the dance floor and moving her body to the beat against his own body. But before he could protest he was already there and people started cheering and hooting.

"I apologize but I don't dance, I must leave with my friends." He said trying to get free.

"Dance is easy, just move like this. come on kal, only one dance" she said pushing her body up to his and trying to seem cute. Kaldur looked to his team, for any objections, but none had any so he continued to move his body to hers, (awkward at first but normal now).

"Z…" robin nervously approached her, but in situations like these Zatana was a little faster.

"lets dance" she too pulled robin to the dance floor,

"im not gonna dance," Conner said folding his arms over his chest. Megan usual smile turned upside down, Conner pretended like he didn't see it but he sure did feel. He couldn't stand to see Megan hurt or upset even the slightest. He groaned surprising Megan by grabbing her hand and moving on the to the dance floor.

"stupid dance" he cursed under his breath, causing Megan's frown to turn upside down.

"a….do you wanna dance?" Wally asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"what?" Artemis said surprised, she started to look around if there was any other girl by her "are you asking me?" she said pointing to herself in disbelief, He nodded.

"its ok if you don-" he was about to turn away.

"NO! i-I mean no… its good I think, for our cover" Artemis babbled out saying something totally embarrassing and stupid.

"yeah. Yeah for our cover." Wally quickly straightened out saying, he felt stupid for using their current situation as an excuse to dance with her. Wally: _Why is this so awkward, it's a normal dance with a normal girl, and a nor- ok incredible guy. Artemis can be a babe to when she is… (Artemis was staring at him like he was talking in French) why is she looking at me like that?_

"_we can hear you?" the team said. _

Wally turned tomato red of embarrassment, "aww man" smacked his hand on his face, and grunted Artemis was laughing, laughing quite hard holding her stomach and laughing, after a while Wally was just laughing to. What had just happened was funny. "shall we" he led the was to the area where people were dancing.

They dance normal to some party music. (no grinding but a friendly dance)

"So you think I'm a babe," Artemis said cocking her eye.

"Well on the days you're not being you, then yeah" Wally said acting smart.

"Whatever Baywatch, admit it you think I'm a babe" she said getting in close. Wally scoffed and looked left –right –up-down.

"yeah right" Wally said sarcastically. The team danced like normal teenagers and for that moment forgot about all that would have worried them about their other real lives. Happy dancing there night away, and even Kaldur was having fun for the first time all day today.

(song: be faithful-fat man scoop or Enrique Iglesias ft ludicrous – tonight, Something similar on those lines a fun party song)

* * *

The next day….

"I don't get it, why do they have school on Saturday? " Wally said sitting on the couch having a bag of chips.

"Actually it's just for those who missed school," robin said.

"Do you think they are somehow connected?" Conner asked.

"w cant say for sure, but the possibility hasn't be ruled out yet. We have no Idea why are there so many reports of missing student only to turn up a week later. Robin where are you with the information which we gathered from the computer." Kaldur was standing by robin's side as he went through each file.

"Nowhere yet. but there are still about 20-30 more files to go. And that means I wont be able to go wit- a… you girls for umm practice. Too much work here to do may take about 5-6 hrs." robin said from his laptop.

"It's ok. I made pasta!" Megan said from setting the table and levitating the pasta dish to the table. "Alright every one, lunch is ready"

"Great I'm starved." Wally said suddenly by Megan's side. Artemis Zatana and the other boys sat around the table, they all started to pull out there plates to put food on it. Just as the main dish of pasta circled to the girls end Megan stopped them.

"Artemis and Zatana, for you I have made salad from fresh vegetables." Megan cheerfully said levitating the salad in front of the girls their faces dropped, confused why not pasta?

"Megan I think I'll have the pasta" Zatana said reaching out for the pasta again, but again stopped by Megan.

"We have practice in about an hour you can't eat this before that." Megan said.

"What?" Artemis "who said" looking at the group.

"Yeah Megan is right you can't." Wally said eating his food away.

"oh you would love that" Artemis scorn back at him glaring.

"but don't worry ill take care of your portion will make sure they are used well" his enjoyment didn't go unnoticed.

"but-" Zatana made a puppy dog face.

"you don't want to be throwing up during practice now do you" Megan scolded for some reason it felt like Megan was being every motherly towards the girls.

"in that case ill have it all," Artemis said joking "and ill be sure to do it on that Bl-"she said too quietly to be heard, but again Kaldur cut her off.

"Artemis. Zatana. If Megan feels it is best to have the salad then you should if it will help our mission as not to go troubled." Kaldur said in his same leader like tone. However since there leader said it and didn't wanna take the risk of screwing with the mission obliged. "might I remind you we are not 'in' yet, we still have to play into their hoops." Kaldur said.

"when is our practice-task- or whatever it is" Conner asked.

"its right after the girls, somewhere around in the evening" robin informed and leaned over to Zatana softly saying "ill get you something real to eat" Zatana smiled at him for his care to her.

"I think ill just have an energy drink or something." Artemis said to herself and went into the kitchen to grab a red bull.

"are you gonna have your vegetables?" Wally asked after her from his place at the table.

"go for it" Artemis said not looking at him.

* * *

"Alright girls good work. Now the new uniforms are here place in your name and size and pick it up from Minnie and Mia." Blair said addressing her squad as they all were done practicing. The girls were sweating quite a bit, while some were rubbing the soar areas on their arms or back.

"I'll go over the rules on more time.

You must all have your hair in a 'high' ponytail, not like Artemis.

You must all hid those ugly marks on your face I shouldn't see anything but a clear skin, get it Megan

And don't ry to act over cute, got it Zatana

No girl should weight over 30 kg

No bad knees

No partying with people from other groups. Other then football

No dating without my approval

No missing of classes

Only vegetable, fruits and not fast food or crabs AT ALL

Also when I tell you to breath you breath, when I tell you to eat you eat, when I tell you to roll over you roll over, when I say go jump off a cliff you 'jump off a cliff'

got it my team my rules those who don't follow will be prosecuted." Blair said walking up and down her line of girls. "I hope you all have noted it down. Now go get your uniforms the boys need the ground for there practice."

"WHAT THE H-!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. ok so this one came out alot earlier then i expected. also you were right about the weight thing it was a little to much but i changed it in this. any way have fun and remember R&R!**

* * *

name:_italics= thoughts_

"_Italics"= mind link up_

"I'll go over the rules on more time.

You must all have your hair in a 'high' ponytail, not like Artemis.

You must all hid those ugly marks on your face I shouldn't see anything but a clear skin, get it Megan

And don't ry to act over cute, got it Zatana

No girl should weight over 45 kg

No bad knees

No partying with people from other groups. Other then football

no dating without my approval

no missing of classes

only vegetable, fruits and not fast food or crabs AT ALL

also when I tell you to breath you breath, when I tell you to eat you eat, when I tell you to roll over you roll over, when I say go jump off a cliff you 'jump off a cliff'

got it my team my rules those who don't follow will be prosecuted." Blair said walking up and down her line of girls. "I hope you all have noted it down. Now go get your uniforms the boys need the ground for there practice."

* * *

"WHAT THE H-"

"shuu…" Megan shushed Artemis; it was understandable why Artemis was reacting like that but they would rather not cause a scene.

"Will you look at this!" Artemis said shoving her uniform to Megan. "I can't fit into this! Show me yours" Megan held up hers.

"I think there must have been a mistake" Megan uneasily tried to say.

"I doubt that," Zatana said under her breath. "Artemis just try to bare it." Placing a comforting hand on Artemis, who took a deep breath and glared at the blond princess who went up to duke and sat on his lap, they shared a kiss, then they were just chatting with Minnie, Mia, Damon, Michel (they were on the football team and were really close to Duke, more like the male versions of Mia and Minnie to Duke)

"oh look it's the boys." Megan said waving at them to come over to where they were. Megan hugged Conner, the team exchanged smiles and heys.

"Z. I got you a sub, and a cookie but Wally ate it on the way" Robin said

"hey! You didn't say whose it was" Wally said.

"ha, thanks Di-" Zatana was about to thank robin before.

"ZATANA! UNLES YOU'RE HOLDING IT FOR HIM, THORW THAT AWAY!" Blair yelled from her place to Zatana she noticed the exchange of sandwich.

"sorry cant have it here, will have it at home" she said smiling at robin. "Anyway did you find anything?"

"I might have but just to be sure, could you like check something?" robin said now lowering his voice.

"yeah sure." They all sat on the ground and close to robin.

* * *

"How's my baby doing?" Blair said sitting on dukes lap putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"im good baby how was practice?" he said after there kiss putting on hand on her back the other around her small waist.

"eh, " she rolled her eyes. Just then she took notice of how the team was acting and narrowed her eyes at them. Observing them, because she felt something was not right with them.

"hey are you listen?" blair was shaken from her thought but duke who was literally lightly shaking her.

"omg don't you guys look just so cute together?" Minnie said to the couple with Mia, Michel and Damon.

"yeah you guys are perfect together." Blair again rolled her eyes at them as if stating something completely obvious.

"yeah I know. Anyway, where are my things?" blair said cocking an eyebrow.

"oh sor-" Mia was just about to finish when blair started shouting at Zatana.

"ZATANA! UNLES YOU'RE HOLDING IT FOR HIM, THORW THAT AWAY!" Blair yelled at Zatana from her place, she noticed the exchange of sandwich. Mia went to get her things fast before blair could say anything to her.

"hey Damon isn't that Artemis the chick you came to the dance with" Michel asked nudging Damon who turned to look at her. " she and Wally seem to be close" Damon arrowed his eyes at her and Wally who seemed to be chatting just then sitting on the the grass.

"don't bother with her she is a waste of your time, you know who should be going for." Blair said annoyed and every much interested in their conversation then her own guy absent mindedly playing with his hair. "tasha" Blair said smirking. There was this new fire in Damons eye, if only looks could kill.

" Blair! Enough! leav-"

"dude you better back off" Duke said standing in a threatening manner. He felt insulted that his friend was shouting at his girl in front of him. "Don't talk to her like that in front of me." They glared at each other for about a few minute.

"Whatever let me know when you start practice" He said stomping off in the other direction.

When there peeps cleared away seeing as how the tension was arising duke turned to look at Blair. She was smirking twisting her hair in her figure very flagrant like. Duke Stared at her frustrated, She just shrugged.

"what?" she said turning back to sit on the bench now.

"do you have to get on his case? This is my team you are messing with." Duke said angrily.

"it just slipped out." Blair said innocently

"Blair DON'T! I don't mess with your team. So better not mess with mine or" he said almost threateningly. Blair shot a look at him with an evil stare.

"or? Or what! Remember boy we are in this together, if you try to take me down, you go with me. Don't forget who I am." She said with an equal threat.

"I know who you are, I know _exactly who you are_ just because im with you doesn't mean you're safe from me you get it!" he said staring each other down.

* * *

"ok we got it" Megan said

"now while we have the field. And while the are girls in the locker room, you must maintain a psyche link at all times. Avoid being spotted, Megan reach us only, and only when you really do need us otherwise we may be distracted from out here." Kaldur said again fidgeting with his holographic gem.

"its bugging you huh?" robin asked taking notice of his irritations.

"it is new and will take time adjusting." Kaldur said.

"wait maybe I can help and change it to maybe a ring or a chain on the wrist" Zatana said

"can you do that?" said Artemis

"I have been practicing" Zatana said with a small smile.

"Artemis," Damon called from behind her as he neared the group sitting on the grass. They all turned Wally in particular looked at him with a not so friendly look.

"what" Artemis said also not so friendly

"I need to talk to you" he said taking a closer step to her.

"so talk!" she said as if he wasn't any important and was taking her precious time, Wally smiled at Artemis and Damon took notice at how Wally seemed as she tried to shut him down.

"I was hoping _alone" _ he said with a little more emphasis on the last part. Artemis took a deep breath and looked at Damon, truth be told he was quite cute to be not given a chance.

"fine" she said, Wally immediately grabbed her hand before she could get up. And since they were they sitting nobody noticed that he held her hand to stop her from getting up, no one but Damon who narrowed his eyes at Wally.

"don't. don't you remember what a total jerk he was to you last night" Wally said with a lot of concern in his voice, Artemis appreciated his care in her matter, and lightly blushed at his tone behavior and touch.

"its ok, Wally" she said getting up slowly "and don't worry I wont hurt him" she said winking at Wally as she and Damon walked to the bench a little away from the team. Wally knew that she can handle herself on her own but still, if only he had heat vision he would burn a hole through Damon's head. Wally made a frustrated sound before turning back to the team.

"what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to say sorry about last night." he said hoping that would be enough but he knew to it wasn't. Artemis just looked at him unchanged with arms folded.

"are you done, " she said turning away. Damon took hold of her arm before she could leave.

"wait, let me explain" he said turning her around to face him. "things are a little complicated. But-"

"alright guys line up!" Duke called out to his boys on the field. Most of the girls were just done picking out there outfits. "we have a long night in front of us. Now get ready come on lets get a move on"

"just give me chance ill explain" Damon took a breath looking down then back at her, and then walking away to the group of boys lining up.

"what did he say?" Wally asked Artemis just approaching behind her with robin.

"noting yet," Artemis said almost disappointed.

"you know this Damon could work to our advantage." Robin was suggesting. "yeah try getting close to him, he might know what's up" Wally glared at his best friend who had suggested such a ridiculous idea in Wally perspective.

"hopefully you wont have to, if only you girls-" Wally was saying till

"alright girls get changed. And gather out here" Blair announced from her place by the bench.

"I gusse that's my cue," Artemis said heading back to Megan and Zatana, crossing Kaldur and Conner on the away.

"good luck" Kaldur said as they went by each other.

* * *

10-15 minutes later the girls come out all changed into their uniforms. The boys like any other typical teenage boy with raging hormones were hooting and whistling and passing out comment it was normal. But when your girlfriend is being talked about then it gets a little difficult to hear, Or if a certain girl you may be infatuated by, or a girl who is your teammate/friend like/with confusing feelings you have towards her, may just stir up a whole new recipe for DISASTER, thank fully our heroes have poise and have learned a great deal of patient.

Random jocks passing comments.

"wahoo check her out"

"wait isn't she dating Conner that new kid, guess now she is of the market."

"but check out Zatana, and she's got it"

"no think she is with the new kid…. Whats his name again…"

"(cough) Grayson" none other than our own boy wonder did that move.

"yeah that Grayson kid"

"seriously what up with the new meat"

"OMG do you see that, its- its-"

"its on boys" Duke said smiling suggestively at the girls. More in particular at Artemis (imagine her in a tight top with a very low v neck, and short skirt but also more tighter and shorter then the other girls)

"really is she trying to seduce information out!" Wally was furious. "thanks a lot buddy" he said narrowing his eyes at robin. Wally was furious was boiling! With anger and something he did not want to believe he felt.

"-Damon, she came with Damon"

"but left with Wally"

"she might get around."

"Casual, my type of girl."

With all that anger building up and with the constant passing of comment heat and anger was radiating off of him, Megan almost felt a huge amount of anger and frustration flow off from the boys direction, but passed it out assuming it was Conner, but for once it wasn't him. Wally stomped his way towards Artemis, but was held back Kaldur.

"kid, not now. Anything you may do might just become more troublesome for her." Kaldur said, calmly but yet not calm enough, he too upset with the behavior of the surface world people.

"he is right, it just may become uncomfortable for her more than it needs to be."

"Damon wait where do you think you're going?" Duke called out to Damon, who was walking towards the girls in there oh so sexy outfits.

* * *

**A.N R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Damon wait where do you think you're going?" Duke called out to Damon, who was walking towards the girls in there oh so sexy cheer outfit.

" 'here' " handing her gym bag Wally said mockingly almost as if imitating someone .

"What's with you?" she asked annoyed, placing the bag over her shoulder.

"Nothing absolutely nothing." Wally retorted. Just then Megan and Conner came to stand next to the two angry and confused teens.

"how did it go?" Zatana asked joining them aswell.

"well she wasn't kidding about the whole dating thing without her consent, good thing your on the football team." She said smiling at Conner and holding his arm. "but why did she call you?" looking at Zatana.

"I don't know apparently someone told her I was dating…. you" she said looking at robin. "wonder why would she think that?" she said to him with suspicion in her tone.

"I have no idea" robin scoffed. "Anyway I think it's a good cover for us to stay together, beside you said I can be as nonchalant as I want" he said putting an arm around her shoulder, Zatana just giggled.

During this whole conversation, Wally and Artemis were again being there passionate hot and cold selves just staring and passing weird looks at each other.

"Everyone, I will not be going home with you yet. I have been asked out by Mia," Kaldur informed but along the way felt a little embarrassed towards the end.

"of course and you don't wanna raise any concerns by NOT going." Wally said jokingly nudging robin, who to was grinning at the same childish thought.

Artemis smacked both boys on the head. "will you quite it, and grow up a little." Artemis said annoyed.

"I will come on my own; do not fear I am always prepared. I suggest if you all don't have any other plans then head home and get some rest." Kaldur instructed in the same leadership like tone he would.

"ask Artemis, sure she hasn't got a secret date?" Wally scorn under his breath, which didn't go unnoticed by the blond body next to him.

"Alright the see you back at home" Conner said turning away with Megan in his arms. As did the team follow to walk in pairs. Of course Megan and Conner are gonna walk together home holding each other by the side. And just behind them was robin and Zatana, discussing the possibility how there relationship can aid them in the mission.

"I mean think about it, that way I could back you up and you could use your powers to help me" said the very cool robin.

"Hum… I see you do make a good argument. How can I possibly say no" Zatana chuckled.

"its just may way wit-"

"oh please don't complete that, its what Baywatch here would say" Artemis commented before he could Finnish his sentence, with annoyance.

"hey!" Wally instantly responded to her comment. Dick and Zatana just found there bickering amusing, even with them walking behind them.

"so I guess we are dating?" Zatana timidly said.

"yeah" robin replied with the same apprehensiveness as her own.

"For cover of course." She said quickly with a light blush on her cheeks.

"yes for cover," as did robin reply looking around to hid his blush and nervousness as well.

From the back Artemis rolled her eyes at the younger couple ahead of her, however she still found them quite cute the way they were. It was late probably around 21:30 est. walking back to their house was exhausting after practice but even more draining when you are on an empty stomach. Thankfully for Megan she knew the drill and prepared ahead and knew how the rope in for cheerleading, while Zatana got to eat a sub from robin, unlike Artemis who was on zero energy.

"are you gonna tell me or do I have to ask?" Wally snapped from the drained pale girl.

"what?" Artemis literally had no energy but was forcing herself to stay up and make it home.

"what did damon and you talk about, after he so graciously handed you his t-shirt?" Wally said.

"huh? Oh yeah his shirt. I forg- ill return it later-"

"Im not talking about that im saying what did he say to you? Whatever he is doing is gonna cause problems for you" Wally said obnoxiously. "and by extension the team." Artemis stopped walking with nothing to eat all day but a few drinks, her head was pounding and it doesn't help when you're getting lectured.

"what! In case you hadn't noticed he was just helping me, and he is a nice guy. Not much I can say for you," Artemis huffed folding her arms over her body. Wally gasped at her, it made him angry that she thinks that, even more that he wanted to help her even before the cells in Damon's brain operate him to move.

"I-I, well who told you to wea-"

"it wasn't my choice that Bitch Blair purposely gave me that! that!" upset with the way she was being treated by Wally she put both her hands on her hip bone and took a deep breath. She looked for her team but they were out of sight, seems like they kept walking even when Artemis and Wally stopped. It was getting late and cold, Artemis was going numb mentally like she was air passing through. "lets just go home I don't wanna get into an argument, Wally" Artemis said leaning against the wall. She was getting paler, sadly Wally couldn't see due to the dim light on the street.

"fine by me!" Wally said walking off "I was just looking out for yo- I mean the team. Better not blame me if you screw up." Artemis didn't say anything Wally thought strange of it, but just passed it on. "yeah now you don't say any-" Wally looked back to find Artemis on her side on the ground. "Artemis? Artemis?" He panicked and rushed to her side, gently turning her over on his lap she was cold Wally noticed how pale she had gotten. Wally was freaking out _what just happened? OMG don't be dead! Don't be dead_ Wally was panicking and this reminded him of the event of failsafe when she had supposedly died.

"hey! Hey! Come on I take it all back im sorry. Wake up Artemis Wake u-" in a panic mode he said tapping her lightly on her cheek and shaking her gently, just then she stirred.

"low… on… energy…" she said lightly and slow. "Haven't… had… any-" and with in a split second he went and came with a chocolate bar in his hand.

"ok now nice and easy take a bite, its extra sugar" and so she did. Artemis was trying to sit up on her own, but Wally insisted he help her.

"Thanks," she said having the chocolate bar sitting on her own leaning against the wall.

"are you crazy! You havnt eaten all day! who dose that!" Wally scolded.

"why do you care? Weren't you all gonna stay out of my business!" Artemis shot back, looking at Wally and him looking back at her. There was silence neither of them said anything they just looked at each other with passion burning through their eyes, maybe desperately looking for something which they themselves had no clue.

"let just go home." Wally said in a low defeat voice getting up after a few minutes. Artemis got up slowly slightly still wobbling, Wally held her by her arm to help her balance. "just hold till we get home" Wally said softly. But even those soft words helped her fill up the mental energy that she needed. They slowly walked home, with their arms around each other and Artemis slowly leaning in more for comfort then support.

* * *

At that time, In a boarding house of 6 girls, Kaldur was in one of the girl's room, Mia to be exact.

"so Kaldur do you wanna play a game?" Mia said cradling over Kaldur to position herself over him, while he sat on the sofa in her room. Kaldur felt uncomfortable though his hand rested on both Mia's sides he tried not to engage in the same activities that she was interested. She nibbled at his ear wrapping on arm around his neck and the other placed on his strong chest.

"Mia, we mustn't." Kaldur said maintaining the distance with her as she tried to get close.

"why no ones coming in." she went on to kissing his neck and working her hips on him. " its… locked" Kaldur thought things may just get out of hand if this continues so he pushed her off and got off the sofa. Mia looked at him dejected, but then made an O at his behavior he was pacing the floor and was itching at his neck. "oh im sorry. I get it your not into girls, you're into guys" Kaldur looked at her wide eyed/

"NO! I mean its not that." Said quick Fearing what answer to give her without raising concern quick on his feet, he sighed in defeat "I just, lost the girl I loved to my best friend" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "and I think im still not pass that hurt to move on yet. I believe I require time." There was a lot of truth in what Kaldur was confiding in Mia. Mia feeling sad for being rejected at the same time sad for the tall dark handsome boy in her room felt a slight boost in her confidence that he trusted her to tell her this bit of his life.

Normally guys would just use her for their own pleasure as well as her own to be honest, but what is that pleasure with hollowness with in oneself. There confidence and self-esteem had been ruined over the last year. She made a thought to aid Kaldur, with very important information, if exposed might just allow the team to Finnish up on their mission earlier they expected.

* * *

Wally and Artemis entered the house, it seemed everyone went to there own rooms, as the living area was empty.

"sit. Ill get you something to eat" Wally said helping her sit on the sofa. Thought he was trying to be kind, Artemis nature was to question others motive and do things herself.

"im not a child I ca-" Artemis said though not at full voice or energy trying to get up.

"after almost passing out, you still have the energy to fight with me" he said pushing her back down.

"oh I have enough energy to do a lot of things with you" that didn't sound right. Shocked at what she meant to say and what came out. Sometimes Artemis would get the Wally and say the most stupid thing that aren't meant for others ear. Wally just looked at her shocked as those words came out of her mouth; he just stared at her confusingly, they both froze.

* * *

**A.N. hi! thank you all for your most amazing reviews and alerts it really brightens my day! now i would really like it if you all would continue to support me and my stories :) im kinda dealing with personal crisis, and trying to get through it on my own. but if you all would just support then it helps alot,**

**i dont like to confide in family, or much in friends cuz then i feel like they are just babying me which isnt good when you really need that though love and all. but words of encouragement from new people can really let you move. (not that your loved ones dont make a difference, but sometimes you just need a perspective.)**

**am i making any sense :S**

**well its ok, if not :P just thanks for reading and please please review! 3 muwah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N hello people this is the new chap, ill be re-editing the previous ones with the help of the Girl who was GG, with her help my stories can be polished. anyway here it is enjoy please please please review :) also i would like to thanks everyone for there previous review and kind words! my heart goes out for you all. im past that point in my life and be happy and really start to take control in my life, thank you everyone! :)**

* * *

Wally and Artemis entered the house; it seemed everyone went to their own rooms, as the living area was empty.

"Sit. I'll get you something to eat" Wally said helping her sit on the sofa. Despite the fact that he was trying to be kind, it was in Artemis nature to question others motive and do things herself.

"im not a child I ca-" Artemis said though not at full voice or energy trying to get up.

"After almost passing out, you still have the energy to fight with me" he said pushing her back down.

"Oh I have enough energy to do a lot of things with you" that didn't sound right. Shocked at what she meant to say and what came out. Sometimes Artemis would get the Wally and say the most stupid thing that aren't meant for others ear. Wally just looked at her shocked as those words came out of her mouth; he just stared at her confusingly, they both froze.

"aah I knew I heard something." Zatana said coming down the stairs in her pajamas. Wally and Artemis quickly created some distance between each other, the awkward still within them "Artemis you look terrible!" Zatana said taking a good look at Artemis and how pale and drain she looked.

"yeah, Z " Artemis looked down at her stomach which was growling.

"did you have anything?" Zatana asked Artemis just shook her head.

"we are ordering pizza what flavor do you want?" she asked, just then she looked at Wally to ask the same thing "and you… Wally". However the was Wally was looking at Artemis then looking around awkwardly, and the same feeling from Artemis only she was avoiding Wally while trying to sneak a look at him without him knowing. This awkward feeling in the air made Zatana think that she might have just interrupted something. "umm…. Did I interrupt something here?"

"YES!" Wally said fast the same time as Artemis.

"NO!" Artemis said fast the same time as Wally, only difference is she got up, and looked at Wally with a intimidating irritated look on her.

"ahh why don't I just order pepperoni." Zatana slowly and awkwardly moved to pick up the phone from the side tables next to the sofa and moving into the kitchen to place the order.

"so you were saying?" Wally said smirking raising his eyebrow.

"umm… nothing. Im going to go and take a shower." Artemis hurried up the stairs passing by robin on the way.

"hey-?" robin casually greeted (he too was in his pajamas.) as she was running up the stairs.

"hey." Artemis said quickly heading to her room.

"whats up with her?" robin asked as he reached Wally.

"Nothing," Wally absently said as he looked intently at the direction Artemis had went in.

"wahoo! Dude, when was the last time you took a shower?" robin said stepping away from the confused speedster. Wally took a whiff of his under arms, "dude seriously that's nasty".

"ok I have ordered, now lets watch a movie….. Where did Artemis go?" Zatana said coming out of the kitchen, placing the phone down and looking around for Artemis.

"she went to take a shower," Wally told her.

"I think you should be doing that too." Robin said moving away while moving his hand in front of his nose.

* * *

"Is this really possible? Who else knows of this?" Kaldur asked Mia, they both were sitting on her bed opposite of her. "It's impractical, is this some sort of a trick?" Kaldur said with disbelief to Mia.

"it's true!" she said firm. "Look I'll show you." She took her hand and phased it through Kaldur's chest. Though Kaldur has met many people with special ability, the feeling of someone's hand in his chest got him all tingly he almost jumped at the sensation. "see"

"I see. But what does that have to do with helping me?" Kaldur questioned thinking hard, though there mission was simple he was not expecting this. She took out her hand from his chest, and held his hand getting closer.

"just clear the task that big duke would give you. Its not easy but I know you can do it. If you wanna get back at your friends for what they have done and be on top so no one would dare mess with you, you have to complete it. Then if you do we can be a power couple right" she said with a lot of determination and desperation in her voice. She then planted a kiss on Kaldur shocking him for a sec and cupping his face.

"these task-"

"lights out girls!" said a voice from outside the door. That voice tried opening the door, since it was locked, the knocking started.

"you have to go!" Mia said getting off and pushing Kaldur off the bed while franticly looking around her room. "out the window." She said pushing him out.

"I thought it was ok I was here." Kaldur confused. He truly thought there was probably no problem with her having a guy in her room.

"its past curfew. We have tra- I mean our training was exhausting so…. Just go" she said in a whisper apprehension.

"Ok" still confused Kaldur said climbing out. But then when he was climbing down Mia held his hand and look at him with sincerity.

"I'll see you at school. Right?"

"Of course." Kaldur said with a reassuring smile. He knew in his heart he would be seeing her now more than ever, however he was still feeling guilty for using Mia like this, he had somewhat enjoyed her company. He jumped off the wall to the ground and ducked while he ran out, behind the trees and onto the road.

Back in Mia's room, she went to open the door.

"Ok now who was it this time?" Minnie questioned leaning against the door frame.

"What I have no idea what are you talking about." Mia said folding her arms over her chest. "Anyway has it started?" Mia asked closing the door behind her as they walked down the hall.

* * *

Artemis dried her hair as she sat on the bed agonizing at what to expect when she would get down stairs and face Wally, there is not one mistake that she makes goes unnoticed by the speedster. She dressed in her pajamas, and a tank top, (casual at the same time hot).

"Pizza's here!" Artemis heard Wally shout out from downstairs. She put the towel back on the stand, tied her hair in her usual pony tail, heading out she bumped in to Conner. Almost losing her balance from the sudden impact Conner grabs hold of her arm.

"Easy," Conner said grabbing hold of her.

"Yeah thanks Conner. Where is Megan?" she asked as he let go.

"Hum downstairs," Conner said.

"Yeah down. (Groan) Not really looking forward to seeing Wally, but I'm hungry." Artemis said in despair holding her stomach.

"Yeah I know." Conner sheepishly said rubbing the back of his head. Artemis looked at him confused till he indicated at his ear, meaning he heard the whole conversation between her and Wally, she was mortified beyond anything now.

"Great didn't know I had an audience." She said shaking her head.

"Sorry, but Megan was worried and-" Conner was saying in defense of his action, however interrupted by Artemis she sighed.

"its fine, hopefully Wally would just let it go." She said walking down the hall.

"You know before Megan and I started dating, I would also when angry say-"

"Wahoo, hold up there supy. Where are you going with this?" she quickly interrupted.

"Well Megan said that you and Wal-"

"There is nothing between me and- and-, in case you haven't noticed I'm a girl with style and class." She said again interrupting.

"Well it wasn't just her we al-"

"What! You all! Let me make this clear, I'm north he is south, I'm east he is West literally! We are polls apart. And plus we are fighting almost half the time! There is no way- absolutely no way!" by this point Artemis was using her hand to emphasize each word that came out of her mouth she was so lost in her own explanation that she had backed Conner against the wall. "that –he –and –I- what are you thinking!" she said looking him in the face straight.

"haven't you ever heard of opposite attract." Robin trolled behind Artemis almost freaking her out. "I mean come on look at how you two are half- well most of the time." Robin said smirking the whole time. For a moment the hot headed blond was lost for words, she opened her moth to say something, but nothing came out. "you two have got that heat, that feeling, that passion for each other" he said Conner crawled out from under Artemis shadow and stood next to robin, now both the teen boys were grinning.

"ha! I think you have lost your mind. Baywatch and I ha please-" she said almost losing her cool composure. She was trying hard to deny the assumptions that her team-so called friends thought of.

"yeah please! Me and her!" they turned to the person just joined in on them. "I mean arrghh. We can barely stand each other as teammates let alone friends. But to have something more is nuclear!" Wally stated.

"yeah what he said!" Artemis said standing next to and pointing at him. "we cant stand- never agree on anything, and to be a couple! Its like its like superman and doomsday!" she said, mentioning herself as superman and Wally as doomsday, realizing it little late Wally looked at her furrowing his brow.

"hey!" he protest.

"point being" she said redirecting her tone to Wally.

"yeah its nuclear!" Wally grunted.

"well at least you all agree on one thing" Conner said arms folded and grinning, robin the whole time was smirking.

"Relax it was just a thought. Why are both of you getting so worked up about it?" robin still being the troll. "Unless you think-"

"Don't make me hurt you." Artemis said in a deadly whisper narrowing her eyes at the little guy in front of her.

"Guys the pizzas are gonna get cold! Get down here!" Zatana called from down stairs. After a minute or two, they went down stairs. They were watching a movie (life as we know it) the entire movie robin hinted at the similar situations that Wally and Artemis were in, While Megan of her own innocence stated how sweet the opposite attraction seems very cute, Almost half way through the movie.

Artemis and Wally did not exchange words or much of anything there was a thick layer of awkwardness which made it difficult to breath uncomfortable Artemis changed the channel, robin and Megan protested to fail. Finally Artemis settled for hunger games (ironic/coincidence they haven't seen the movie). Almost through the end Kaldur walks in, they all great him and everyone is anxious to know how his date went.

"so how did it go?" Conner asked is leader.

"kaldur whats wrong" robin asked looking at the confusion and worry on his face.

"I fear things may be a little more complicated than we thought."

* * *

**A.N thank you everyone for takeing your time out to me and my story some! 3 love you all and keep it up **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N well nothing new to report right now...its like a slow time for me due to fasting and all. so pretty tired now with school, work and all. now there is a wedding coming up at the end of this month so excited! also my results are coming out! talk about a total blow up of everything! guys please pry for me that i clear my papers... its on the 9th! (re-edited)**

* * *

"I fear things may be a little more complicated than we thought."

After Kaldur shares what Mia had told him that night, it only became ever more important that they find out where the base was, and the only way to do what was to get closer and be acknowledged by their director a.k.a Blair and Duke.

As it was, Kaldur was gonna use his situation with Mia to get closer. Not that he particularly enjoyed deceiving people like this but he had let himself believe it was for the greater good also he had sort of come to like Mia for her randomness and would also pity her for her low self-esteem. Kaldur urged his team to infiltrate deeper, and try to get more then well acquainted the elite crowd, placing more emphasis on Artemis roll as to not go around challenging people.

Artemis knew what was at stake, her reputation and credibility to achieve what is required. Admitted she may come on a little strong but it was a self defense mechanism. It's not that she has to prove herself to the team but to own herself that she is more than the girl trained by the league of shadows, more then what her father had sought after her to be.

While on the other hand the team was prepared and knew what had to be done, though they had no idea how. They would follow the basic and initial plan which; is pass whatever task that would be given to them and prove themselves.

* * *

At school, by the lockers the girls were getting ready to go for lunch just placing there last books back in to their locker. Once they had opened there locker, in them they found a red envelope. They gave each other confused looks.

"any guess who these could be from?" Zatana said rolling her eyes realizing who would send them.

"ha, bets its from her majesty herself, wonder what she wants us to do now. Oh rollover." Artemis joked both began and Zatana laughed and joked at the idea. While Megan read her note, she gasped at what was written catching the girls.

"What is it?" Zatana asked worried.

"She wants me to pull down a staff member pants in front of the student body." Megan said looking at her friends for answers to this task. How can a new girl just pull down a teacher pants or anyone for that matter, especially when it's the timid Megan who fears to step on toes, on missions she is head strong but on a personal basis she was a little shy and nervous, she too would seek for acceptance from people.

"is she crazy! Dose she want you to be kicked off of school?" Artemis said snatching Megan's latter trying to read it herself. "you could be expelled for this." Zatana opened her to see what had she got to do.

"she wants me to-WHAT! take a picture while making out with a guy." Zatana said scoffing, "I think she was either high or extremely horny when she thought of all this."

"good thing you already got yourself a guy for this." Artemis said opening her envelop.

"funny" Zatana said sarcastically "what have you got?" Zatana asked as Artemis opened hers. Artemis wide eyed at the piece of red paper, she didn't say anything. "what is it, it cant be any worse than ours." Zatana said taking Artemis in her hand to read.

"No its worse. Argh! She wants me to walk down the hall, stripping each piece of clothing till I'm left with only my underwear and bra by the time I reach outside the building in the garden," Artemis said agonizingly.

"Strut. It also says strut your way out." Zatana said indicating where it has said on the paper. Artemis snatched it out of her hand.

"for some reason I don't feel that bad." Megan said

"yeah me neither" Zatana said smiling at both Megan and Artemis,

"lucky you" Artemis said sarcastically closing their lockers and heading for the cafeteria.

* * *

"so what are you gonna do?" Conner asked Megan who was sitting next to him in cafeteria room.

"well I have to do it-something Conner, just don't know how." Meagan said just as Zatana and robin sat down. Zatana took out her iphone and handed it to Meagan.

"here now take a picture, the sooner I do this the sooner I can get it over with." Robin and Conner had no idea what zatanas task was. While sipping his Cola robin asked Z what hers was.

"What do yo-" robin was cut off by a sudden pull and silenced by Zatana's lips on his. Robin was taken aback but then closed his eyes relaxing in to hers, as their lips moved. There was a light click of the phone taking the picture, but it was barley heard over the girls cheering at the cheer leaders table, while the jocks were hooting from there's (not that there was much of a difference there table were next to each other almost joined). Conner looked confused, Megan just giggled at the scene and attention that her friends were getting.

"why is Zatana kissing Dick?" Conner whisper to Meagan, making her smile and chuckle more.

"what? oh that was her task, to kiss a guy and have a picture taken. Don't they look cute." Megan said getting closer to Conenr to show him the picture that she had taken.

"oh" was all that Conner said. "you can stop now." Conner said annoyed taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Zatana and robin pulled away and both were scarlet red around the ears. Zatana looked at robin for a sec after pulling away then going back to having her lunch trying to pretend like nothing happened. And robin was happy but confused.

"that was my task, are you upset?" Zatana asked not looking at him but at her food while sipping her soda.

"what-no!- I mean it was a task right, I mean you were great- I mean you couldn't say no- aaa… what im trying to say is that, no Im not mad. In fact im glad that you turned to me for help. I mean since we _are _ dating and all."

"Yeah since we are." Zatana said looking at him and smiling.

"Where is Kaldur?" Conner asked looking around.

"oh he is sitting with Mia and some other people." Wally said taking a seat next to dick, "By the way, nice" Wally said smirking and nudging at dick. "so Megan if you need an help, you could always turn this way. That is if sup-eeyyaaaooo" he was cut off with a hard hit on the head by non other then the fiery archer. "wh-"

"Would you cut it out!" Artemis said annoyed. "What is wrong with you?" Artemis said, which was a safe call considering Conner's anger management issues.

"What?! i was just joking" Wally said rubbing the back of his head. "Beside why do you care?" he spat at her. "it wasn't like I was saying anything to you" sudden realization hit her, but she pushed it back as thinking he was just an idiot and it made her feel better to point out his idiocy.

"yeah Artemis why?" Dick devilish like.

"I got it!" Megan suddenly got up yelling from her seat. "Artemis can I have this raspberry juice?" she said picking it up not even waiting for her answer, "thanks" she ran towards the vending machine bumping into the gym teacher. "opps"

the team watch from there table as she not so accidently dropped all that juice on his front, and how Megan innocently grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe it off even over his protest of letting go, in a angry scold. Just then his pants fell to the ground (thanks to her martin telekinesis). He was so embarrassed that he pulled them up and yelled at the cafeteria full of laughing teenagers, and giving Megan a warning scold and walking out.

"well that seemed easy." Conner said grinning.

"two down one to go," Blair said passing by their table just so Artemis could hear what she had to say. Artemis just clenched her fist and took a deep breath to subside the anger that was about to built up.

"don't listen to her I don't know what you have to do but you will do great." Damon said appearing behind Artemis and resting a comforting hand on her shoulder, rubbing then squeezing it. "call me if you need help" he said giving a very flirtatious grin.

"er.. thanks." She said as he walked away.

"is it ok if I smack you on the head." Wally said just as Damon was out of earshot.

"what…. he was just offering to help" Artemis said.

"yeah sure he is using you" Wally said.

"what, I think you have got it the oth-"

"don't even try to deny it. He obviously is putting you on the spot. Besides that's how guys like him act to get close to girls like- well I didn't think you were that naive." Wally said very hasty in an informal way. Artemis gasped she cant believe he just said she was naïve, she was anything but-

"That's rich coming from the guy who has hit on every single chick at this school be it single or committed. Guys like _you_ think more with your hormones, ha I think ill rest my chance with the enemy." Artemis said in a counter argument sort, But before Wally could reply to her with an equal or maybe more argumentative reply.

"so Artemis when-" Megan was about to bring up that question.

"You'll see." She said turning towards Megan, then thinking _or maybe you won't _she though with a mischievous grin.

* * *

In the next class after lunch, Artemis took permission to be excused from her current, math class to go and use the bathroom. This was the perfect time the halls were empty so she could do what she had to do. When she got out she walked down the hall, taking off her jacket dropping it on the floor- taking off her shirt then dropping that on the ground too. Artemis felt confident walking or more like strutting down the empty halls (she was smiling to, odd enough but she was enjoying it).

Just as she was took off her tank top unzipped her jeans, come kids who were in the hall went into classes to inform what Artemis was doing. In one of those many classes was her team suddenly alert, some kids came out of there class to take a peek at the scene.

Just as Artemis entered the garden she took off her pants. Feeling good about herself in her own skin she took a deep breath and was proud and confident.

"NOW!" yelled Blair, just then from behind the bushes all the cheerleaders took out and started throwing water balloons and eggs at Artemis who was only in her bra and underwear. Artemis was caught completely off guard and was shocked she didn't know how to handle it as the balloons and eggs came at her she just yelled after a few impacts (getting egged hurts!).

Everybody witnessed the scene that went on outside, everybody including the team and did they all hate it that their friend was being bullied to such an extent. If Wally wasn't undercover he would have carried her and ran away. Take her away from all this! They were all angry but none more than Wally the look on his face spoke volumes!

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

* * *

**A/N thank you all for being patient and loving my stories! also i will be updating my other story, "you never know what you want" soon just give me time life has been pretty hectic lately and Ramadan this time is really hot!, !**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N hi i have written this, im so sorry couldn't get it up sooner, the thing was my grandfather was sick the family was pretty occupied with that. but now things are getting slightly back to normal. any way enjoy please review! that would motivate me alot to upload faster ok review! **

* * *

"NOW!" yelled Blair, just then from behind the bushes all the cheerleaders took out and started throwing water balloons and eggs at Artemis who was only in her bra and underwear. Artemis was caught completely off guard and was shocked she didn't know how to handle it as the balloons and eggs came at her she just yelled after a few impacts (getting egged hurts!).

Everybody witnessed the scene that went on outside, everybody including the team and did they all hate it that their friend was being bullied to such an extent. If Wally wasn't undercover he would have carried her and ran away. Take her away from all this! They were all angry but none more than Wally the look on his face spoke volumes!

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Wally, but even from his distance it wasn't heard. He tried to get closer through the student body. "Artem-"

Artemis screamed a few and crouched on the ground covering her head face down. The eggs and water balloon balls kept coming hard. Blair laughed and encouraged the girls to do more. Till they were out.

"hahaha, that was good." She said slow walking towards Artemis, who was still crouched on the ground due to shock. Blair snickered with Mia and Minnie, enjoying the scene they did not notice how fast Damon had came along, taking off his shirt and putting it around her and helping her up. Blair's face twitched and the smirk, smile and joy had disappeared. She walked faster to them and….

"what are you doing, don't help her if she cant take the heat." Blair said folding her arms.

"whats your problem. Have you completely lost it!" Damon spoke back sternly. Blair took a look at Artemis who was now standing and shaking a little.

"aww is she crying thought she was though-" Blair said innocently.

"no she is not!" damon harshly spoke taking a step forward. "you have changed. And you think your cool, but your just ugly on the inside." Damon said these words low, Blair eyes went wide, then she narrowed them.

"you better watch you say next, Patterson." Blair threatened Damon. By this time Wally had reached Artemis and wrapped his hands around her shoulder for support.

"hey you ok," Wally asked tenderly.

"yeah, never batter."Artemis said trying to fake a smile. "how do I look?" she asked though her messy hair.

"nothing more than usual." Wally said quietly passing a comforting smile at her, she smiled. "are you done." Wally said not really asked but told looking at Blair cold and sternly, suddenly Swooping Artemis off her feet and carrying her bridal style, Almost chocking on her breath by his sudden act.

She looked up at Wally, for the first he seemed… seemed… hot to her, she blushed and bit her bottom lip. But then smacked her inside back to reality and told herself, A:_hey its Wally he can sometime be like this, why am I getting nervous and suddenly clinging on to him for dear life? No no stop, im just embarrassed that's why! Yeah I can't possibly-_

"We are leaving." Wally's expression remained cold and hard and threatening.

"I-I can walk" she said trying to get off, but Wally's grip on her only tightened, silencing her protest.

"Wai-" Blair barley said before Wally started walking off with Artemis is arms. Damon just watched Artemis as she was being carried away and disappearing into the crowd. Blair was so upset that she clenched her fist as she literally stomped off into the other direction followed by Mia and Minne.

"You have to take care of this!"she commanded the girls.

"Yes!"

"of course" both the girls respond like the subordinates they were.

"I want-" Blair was cut, a sudden pull and slam on the wall made her close her eyes only to later see it was duke to whom she made a very flirty smile. However he wasn't feeling her drift.

"You too leave." He too ordered the girls firmly there was a hint of anger in his voice. They exchanged looks with each other then Blair. "I said leave!" he said again only now angry and punching the wall close to Blair's face, making her slightly flinch, and the girls scurried away from both of them.

Once they were gone he took a look at Blair, there was a slight anger and annoyance still. She tried smiling at him thinking it may ease him up a bit but fail.

"what the hell are you doing!? I told-"

"yeah I know your team. I was just dealing with mine till your little boys came and ruined it" she said it equally as harsh as did he.

"you are doing this on purpose to hurt him aren't you." He stated

"No I'm showing them who and what I can be. Beside anyone who gets on my bad side. I will bring hell down on them." Blair complained. "Besides don't the new kids seem weird to you. And what's with her that-"

"Don't try to divert this. You know we need new recruits. Don't ruin our- no my! Chance at excellence." He threatened. "We are running out of time."

"I know." He backed away making some space.

"If they leave. I'm not taking the heat. Get that!" he warned, we need as much new meet we can get.

"I know," she folded her arms over her chest. Both had a scorned face, as they went their separate ways. Just a little away was Megan in camouflage mode spying, she heard everything and as they departed she knew it was her time to report.

* * *

"That will leave a mark." Zatana said taking a good look at Artemis bruises sitting in the nurse's office with Artemis who was on the bed. "But don't worry nothing that a little make up and I can't fix." Zatana said handing Artemis a foundation compact. "Though we have different skin tone."

"Thanks Z I'm good. We have had worse." Artemis said taking a look at herself in the tiny compact mirror.

In walks in Wally.

"Here wear this." Handing Artemis her clothes back. "Quickly get changed then we will leave"

"Leave? Leave where?" Artemis asked putting on her clothes.

"Home." Wally said

"Ok only cu-"

"this is not up for debate. Artemis " Kaldur said appearing behind Wally. "you are to go home and." He then looked at Megan, who had just entered. "Megan." She looked at him blankly till…

"hello Megan" she said smacking her head lightly. Just then everyone felt a little pressure in there heads.

"_Psychic link is up" Megan told through the link._

"_Artemis you will go home with Wally, and suit up. Both of you are to investigate the reekery shack area of the forest by the lake, till everyone is here at school now is the perfect time to move. Unfortunately not all of us will be able to skip school. So you two go ahead." Kaldur told in that same leadership tone that he uses when giving out missions or orders. _

"_why do we get to skip?" Artemis asked as she put on her last bit of clothing, standing up to layer them out properly._

"_duke made a generous request to the principle to let you have a day off."Artemis was spun around at what kaldur had said._

"_duke why would he do that?" Zatana asked._

"_yeah I mean if anything shouldn't blair be doing that.." Megan looked between Artemis and Zatana. "forget I said that." She timidly took a seat to sit down and stop talking._

"_Mia, has mentioned it, but I need you two to investigate that area." Kaldur said. Artemis and Wally exchanged looks, and nodded at their leader._

The door opens, to let Damon in, he take a look at everyone In the room then at Artemis.

"hey" he greeted everyone in the room

" hey," they all replied.

Damon went to Artemis, he moved a strand of her hair from her face, and Artemis just backed away. Wally tightens his fist.

"waho, it must hurt. How are you doing." Damon asked all concerned.

"how do you think?" Wally answered folding his arms over his chest. "what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to take you home." Damon told, raising his eyebrows at Wally's behavior then looking at Artemis.

"wha-" Artemis tried to say something but nothing would come out, she was suppose to go with Wally, and they had a thing to do how could she and Wally do that if he is taking her home. "Its-it's ok ill go with Wally" she said worryingly

"yeah plus since we do live TOGETHER, it would inconveniences you." Wally said standing by Artemis and helping her out while holding a few of her things like a bag and a few books.

* * *

Deep within the forest, Artemis and Wally inside the bio ship change it to their hero attire. The ship In camouflage mode was parked behind a tall grand tree. Both teen come out prepped and ready, it wasn't shinning morning but there was a lot of fog, thick fog making it difficult to see a few feet away.

"Stay here I'll make a quick perimeter search." Wally said putting on his goggles and about to run of till something grabbed hold of him by his forearm.

* * *

**A.N be good to me ill be awesome to you :) please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N. hey my lovely lovely folowers, thank you soo much for your amazing reviews i heart you all :) im soo sorry with the late update, i know how annoying it may be but im really sorry hope you dont hate me... there is a religious festival going on at my end which has kept me pretty occupied so im sorry but dont worry the next chapter wil be up sooner then you know :)**

* * *

Deep within the forest, Artemis and Wally inside the bio ship changed into their hero attire. The ship In camouflage mode was parked behind a tall grand tree. Both teen came out prepped and ready, it wasn't shinning morning but there was a lot of fog, thick fog making it difficult to see a few feet away.

"Stay here I'll make a quick perimeter search." Wally said putting on his goggles and about to run of till something grabbed hold of him by his forearm.

"Hold up, what's the point of me coming then. Beside how can you super speed your way around this" she complained indicating at the thick layer of fog.

"Inferred vision!" Wally said stating the obvious. "Why scared of being alone." Wally joked which made Artemis hit him on his arm.

"no, it's just you and me, we don't even know what's out there. And without Megan's psychic link who knows how reliable our coms may be." she said casually.

"hum… yeah ok. Beside's it will save me the time in saving you." He joked walking ahead.

"ha! You mean the other way around wall man." She sneered trying to match his pace.

"Whatever" he lightly said smiling at her.

Wally had his goggles on inferred view, which aided them to know where they were walking and where to go ahead. It was a sort of a sweet moment for them, as they laugh at each other on pointless things, which eventually did lead them again into an argument. Unnecessarily trying to argue for the sake of arguing or was it more than arguing…..Wally called Artemis out on how she was about to trip over, for the 4th time. Artemis also stated the fact that she is not the one with the inferred vision, if anything she claimed it was his fault.

"hey im not the one who dragged you out here." Wally said walking down the slope (still really foggy.)

"yeah. You didn't ka-aqua lad did." Artemis said taking a leap, she landed on a unsteady ground causing her to lose her balance and if lost she just might fall tumbling the slope.

"watch it!" Wally said suddenly grabbing her by the arm to help her up, half her body weight on Wally. The weight of her body on him made him hold on to her from her waist pulling her in close. (A little to close for comfort.)

"wahoo" Artemis said out she was looking at those mesmerizing emerald eyes, which were staring back at the grey, with the same intensity. She should say something or move but he didn't do anything either, only their hands were tighten their hold on each other.

Wally gripped her tighter around the waist and back, while she almost dug her nails around his arm and shoulder.

"you-ok?" Wally spoke gently.

"uh- -" she stifled out saying. She pushed away; creating space the air between them had become different yet somehow warm and comfortable. Not meeting each other's eyes Wally thought best to break the silence.

"Told you to watch it-" Wally said taking a step forward only to have carelessly slipped.

"kid Flash!" Artemis cried out. She quickly held his hand before they both went tumbling down the large fall.

Oof-thud-ouch-(falling-falling-sliding-rolling)-THUD.

Artemis landed on Wally with a great big thud. Her head lie between his neck and shoulder while he held on tight to her as they breathed heavy.

Breathing- in and out, in and out, in and out.

"you ok?" Wally asked just as Artemis lifted her head from where it rested, gazing at each other as they breathing heavily. She placed her forehead on his chest hiding her face, she stifled a sound and shook alittle which got Wally worried. "hey Artemis yo-" a concerned Wally shook Artemis only to see the girl on him laughing.

"yeah im ok" hhahha she went rolling off of him, and now lying on her back.

"have you gone crazy what so funny." Wally asked turning sideways looking at the person next to him who lay on the ground. It would be a lie to say that he too didn't find her laughing funny, but why?

As Artemis continued to laugh, he slightly was amused and chuckle a bit.

"you-you fell, and you were nagging me about it-aaaAAA" just then the ground gives way and they fall hard, They both AAAA-ed before hitting the mettle floor. "ok. Falling twice in the hour is way less fun then it sound." She complained before they both granted getting up only to realize there were in a sort of an underground facility. "wahoo"

"I think this is it." Wally said getting up, pulling Artemis up also. They dusted the dirt off of each other Wally pulled the goggles over his head. "lets go this way." He said leading the way. The corridor was dimly lit by reddish orange light. There was no one else there at the time, but they still walked, inspected with caution.

"the door won't open, looks like it's a dead end." Wally said a few minutes of walking and being blocked by a big steel door.

"step aside." Artemis said taking out a bobby pin from her hair. "Sometimes the most difficult questions hold the simplest answer." *click* went the lock, and it only opened. Artemis smiled, the look on Wally's face changed from embarrassed to mad. The change of expression didn't go unnoticed by Artemis forming a bigger smile then that she already had. She sighed "what would you do without me"

"they must be pretty dumb if even _you_ can open it." Wally said walking through the door.

"What?!" she scoffed "can't you ever admit at being wrong, or that _its you_ who is dumb." Artemis retorted.

"shuu… look that this." They were in a base which had its own power supply. Mainly electricity which was being powered by alien sort of creating which were generating electricity (similar to that in season 1 ep 1) "they have their own energy supply. Guess things just got messier."

Suddenly there was noise, footsteps coming from the other entrance. It got louder and clearer, meaning whatever or whoever it, was heading their way.

"doctor the results came out normal shall we test it on the subject?" asked a female nerd looking doctor who looked terrible almost as if working all hours in the day, her hair was in a messy bun shirt and skirt had crease, also her tone and manner of speaking indicated as if she has been up on caffeine.

"do whatever is necessary. We must continue till we meet our client's demands." Said a man (in his mid 40s and handsome.) in a business suite with a lab coat over, he seemed like the man in charge and the tone and power in his voice shook that fragile lady almost as if scared of every word that may come out off that mans mouth. "Regina, keep me happy and then you may just meet the end of our deal." The man said with and evil smirk on his face, handing her a medical chart.

"im doing the best I ca-" she was suddenly caught by the throat and lifted up from the ground by the same older man .

"im sorry are you saying this is your best." The man said tightening his grip.

Wally and Artemis were just above them in one of the many ceiling panels, patients is not really a great quality for a hero when they see someone being bullied, however things were a lot bigger then what they seemed and maybe that was what had stopped them from intervening.

"no-no" Regina tried to speak out, the man let go and she fell to the ground coughing.

"that what i-" suddenly the alarms went off.

"Perimeter breach." A man announced over the mike to alert the entire base. The two people in the room ran out. Making the area clear for Artemis and Wally to come out of hiding, they jumped to the ground.

"We have to tell the others, but we can't go ahead I think I hear people coming." Artemis said getting her bow and arrow ready, Wally had put on his goggles.

"Well that's out que" he swiftly picked up Artemis and ran into the same direction that they had came through.

* * *

** i appoligize if there were beig mistakes in spelling and or, gramer whatever, i have stayed up all night just writting this from my school note book on to ms word. and might i had i have a big lunch to go and prepare for tomorrow- or in my case just a few hours from now. im so dead tired**

**but anyway thank you all please Review :) and im sorry again if this chapter has disappointed you,**

**all in all Eid Mubarak (meanig happy Eid) 3 **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N hey everyone sorry for the late update. i was out of town, was in morroco then china then dubai then london, and now im home! hows it going... i have complete quite a feww chapers, but here the cath the more review i get the quicker ill upload. ^_^ so please please Review it.**

* * *

"Are you kidding me!" Wally annoyed leaned over robin who was sitting in front of the laptop with Artemis on his other side in their living room (which was totally secure windows and doors sealed tight.) "What do you mean there is nothing there?!" Robin pushed him off of himself.

"The base is empty," Megan repeated her voice coming from the laptop.

* * *

At the site earlier encountered by Wally and Artemis during the day. Aqualad Superboy and Miss Martian arrived to find it in an abandoned destructed state. Almost as if the site was bombed in certain areas, walls weak for support, some parts of the ceiling and air vents on the ground machines out of order or busted with wiring out of place.

"Looks like it's been empty for awhile now" Conner said moving a big concrete block with ease.

"Kid are you sure?" Kaldur said over his com.

"Yes I'm sure." Wally said through the com.

"Kaldur, why would we make this up? I'm telling you, there is something really messed up." Artemis said in defense of Wally.

* * *

"Well it looks like the bad guys are smarter than we thought." Robin said placing his hand on his chin in thought. "Every time we get close, they move two step ahead." robin took a deep breath "so not whelming."

"We will return just as we are finished searching the entire base." Kaldur notified the team on the opposite line.

"Or what's left of it." Conner said.

"Team out." Kaldur said before logging off. Robin shut his laptop; all three of them now leaning back on the sofa were looking at the ceiling.

"im hungry." Wally said after a few minutes of silently watch the ceiling lost in thought. Robin turned to look at him with an unbelievable look.

"Seriously that's what your worried about."

"im kinda hungry too." Artemis said still looking at the ceiling. "what do we have to eat?" Artemis called at the kitchen.

"well we have a bunch of left over's." Zatana said from the kitchen, coming out with her laundry basket in hand. "how did it go?"

"nothing they didn't find anything." Robin informed.

"let go out to eat." Wally said getting up and starching out.

"yeah lets go out." Artemis said from the couch lazy looking at Zatana.

"nah. I got a lot of homework to do." Zatana seemed exhausted probably due to chores, and that heavy laundry basket that she held.

"you sure?" Wally asked Zatana nodded. "rob?"

"its cool. Ill help you" robin said getting up from his place and walking to Zatana taking the laundry basket from her which did prove to be heavy and casually chatting as they went out of the room up the stairs.

"a… well I guess its just you and me." Wally said shoving his hands down his pocket. "what are you In the mood for?"

"Chinese." She said getting up and stretching out. "But your buying" she told grabbing her coat as they both headed out.

* * *

Walking a few block later….

"wonder if the league can upgrade us with a ride?" Wally said to Artemis.

"ha. Why don't you ask them for a great big mansion to while your at it?" she joked, Wally smiled and thought on what she said rubbing his chin as if in great thought.

"you know-ouch what was that for?" he exclaimed rubbing the side of his rib which was just elbowed by Artemis.

"I was just kidding." She sounded outraged.

"so was i." meeting her tone.

"oh. Incase you weren't." she covered.

"are you always this fired up, or is it just me." Wally asked.

"no just you." Artemis said as she looked both ways crossing the street.

Not long later did they arrive at the restaurant; it seemed pretty nice. The ambiance was pretty good classy too. Wally and Artemis noticed a lot of familiar faces dinning in there either on dates or in groups, mainly because they were teenager like themselves from the same school. Some even still wore there uniforms. There were a few hi's and hey's, but it wasn't like they actually knew anyone. But who could not know who Wally and Artemis were after today's events.

"do you have any reservation Sir?" asked pretty girl who seemed to be college going, Artemis and Wally both exchanged looks.

"uh- no,"

"then im sorry sir you may have-"

"no need they are with me." Damon said appearing from behind the girl, she quickly turned around.

"oh Mr. Patterson, im so sorry." She looked worried and apologetic.

"No its fine. They are new in town" damon said dressed pretty fine. It would be a lie to say that Artemis didn't find it slightly smart looking.

"this way-" the girl was about to lead but Wally held Artemis arm stopping her from taking a step forward.

"no its ok your probably on a date with…"

"yeah but my date bailed at the last moment." Damon sounded distressing rubbing the back of his neck. "anyway lets eat im hungry." He said pushing Artemis and Wally from behind.

It was a round table seated for 4; Artemis sat between the two boys she felt quite awkward during the time. Wally couldn't help but just glare at Damon the entire time, while Damon ignorant of how Wally felt was smiling the whole entire time from the moment that they ordered, served and ate.

Damon tried to make some small talk, with Wally but the scarlet kid speedster wasn't really enjoying himself much. However Artemis did carry a full 15 minutes conversation with both the boys, but nothing was in common between either of them, other than the fact they both were on the same team.

"so… how was the food?" Damon asked as he raised his hand to notion for the bill.

"meh… ok I guess." Wally said as he played with his food on his plate. It had been bothering Artemis that he hadn't eaten much, for he eats a lot!

"I think it was good." Artemis said smiling at Damon. Wally only clenched his fork tighter.

"by the way. Damon, you said you were on a date. What happened? did the chick dumped you. How are you holding up?" Wally asked with a lot more than just the sheer curiosity. Artemis kicked him under the table which he ignored.

"Wally!" Artemis heated.

"its ok," he said placing a hand on hers. Like Damon couldn't get more on Wally's nerves. "Actually I was meeting this old friend of mine, she use go to EGH, her parents called her back last year. I heard she was coming to town, but didn't make it."

"Why did she leave?" Artemis questioned.

"let me tell you, EGH can be a very cruel place and eat you up, so don't go pissing off the king- or in your case the queen of the jungle."Damon informed casually dinking his soda.

"what do you mean? Did she piss someone off? Was it Blair" Wally asked worried, looking from Artemis to Damon.

"im just telling you to be careful. I knew her before all of this happened." Damon had sadness in his eyes, he looked down avoiding there's.

"What happened?" Artemis asked curious both were. Maybe if they knew what the person was like _before it happened_ they might get closer as in to solve the case.

Damon thought to himself for a minute and his face expressed now less of sadness and more of anger. It was annoying him how things have been working out for him. he tried in his very heart to open up to Artemis and Wally, lord knows how much he was pushing to say something, just as he got the courage to do so…

* * *

"Aaaa-ahhhaaaaaaaaa" a girl not to far away started screaming.

"whats happening to me?" the guy sitting opposite her, franticly questioned as his whole appearance changed, other than having a body of a average teenager, his body was expanding and contracting From different places. "AAAhhhh" he held his head and clenched his teeth. The girl that he was with got up and slowly backed up and ran. The boy got up and started banging at different tables and chairs. Other people at the restaurant panicked at the sight of the boy changing and ran screaming for they life.

Artemis and Wally exchanged looks as they got up, though Megan wasn't there to provide them with the psyche link, the game plan was the same wait for everyone to evacuate then attack. Getting ready and slowly approaching the guy.

"lets go!" Wally heard Damon yell, Wally froze for a moment. The scene with Artemis being taken away by Damon left him confused the whole thing seemed very ambiguous, at the same time he was left blank in the head but very much confused emotionally.

Wally was left alone in the restaurant with- with that thing which was neither human nor alien, but it was that of a giant monster with a chameleon like skin. After almost destroying the table and chairs close to it, it charged at the distracted Wally.

"waho," just a millisecond did Wally dodge it out of the way, leading it to slam across the Wall. "dude you ok. Can you hear me, if you are even still in there anymore?" Unable to balance on its own two feet it grunted and looked even more angry then before, it got up to attack again. Wally took out his goggles "argh. I was so hoping you would grunt yes. (sigh) but we don't get what we want" Wally complained wearing them. He ran towards it and with great force jumped at it, trying to push it away with his own speedy impact, Wally made a swift and smooth landing but his object wasn't reached it again charged and quickly grabbed Wally by his head and lifted.

* * *

"Damon let go!" Artemis franticly said trying to get free, as they just made their way out of the restaurant. "Where's Wally?" she said quickly scanning for him around her…. Realizing the speedster was inside with that thing she moved quickly going back inside.

"what are you doing," Damon stopped her by grabbing hold of her.

"Wally is in there" she spoke franticly getting free of him.

"STAND BACK." commanded Aqualad pushing pass the crowd towards the restaurant. Megan appeared flying from the sky, followed by Conner crash landing at the heart of the restaurant.

* * *

Inside the restaurant…. Wally was on the ground unconscious, the thing went and picked his limp body from the floor. Wally stirred a bit, still unconscious. The thing that lost all that was human in him ready to break Wally apart he made an animal like sound, that of a loud grown.

"hey! Ugly put him down!" Angry as always Conner said before he ran into it as he dropped Wally who was now slightly unconscious. Conner pushed the thing in to the other room, Aqualad and Miss Martian came in just in time.

"Miss Martian take Wally out Artemis is there" he commanded as he took out his water benders and headed in to the other room. "let's end this quick."

"Understood." Miss Martian replied. She levitated Wally's body out, to the crowd and making sure to land in front of Artemis. Thought she didn't have to do much of the finding, since Artemis appeared herself.

"Wally!" Artemis quickly made her way through. Only then did she notice how bad he looked. With a slight bruise here and there on his face and body. Also his goggle were broken, Artemis quickly took it off. The sight of Wally was a lot to take in, but she was snapped back to reality by….

"_Artemis get kid out of here. We will take care of the rest." _

"_got it" Artemis replied, wih that Megan went back inside._

"Damon help me get Wally up." Artemis said trying to get him up.

"look, the paramedics. We should take him there first." Damon said as he lifted Wally up from the other side and motioning to the paramedic van that had just arrived along with the news crew and police.

Artemis nodded in agreement. Wally was slightly coming to, the sounds of people screaming and the ambulance the police sirens were too loud. The whole scene was too loud to make out what is what. Wally woke up and saw to one side that he was being held by Artemis, and to the other side he saw it was Damon. Feeling the pain….

"urgh." Wally stirred.

"hey dude you ok?" Damon asked worried still holding onto him.

"My head hurts" Wally said softly holding his head from Damon's side, making himself lean more on Artemis, which they both were adjusting to the sudden shift in weight.

"hey sit." Artemis said placing him down near the van.

"we need a little help here." Damon shouted out to the paramedic in the van, two men came out with their kit.

"oh my. Kid you ok?" One of the men asked Wally as he opened his bag to get the supplies.

"yeah. Nothing that im not use to." Wally said absent mindedly, the man gave a worried yet suspicious look, so did Damon who was still standing there.

"Rough football" Wally said covering with a smile.

"kids now a days." The man said shaking his said.

"oh miss sit. Let me take a look." The other man said approaching Artemis and looking at her with worry.

"huh?. What?" Artemis was confused, what was he talking about she looked at herself.

"Artemis your bleeding." Damon alerted.

"what?" she touched her side. And yes there was blood. Wally shoved the hand of the man who was attending to him.

"Artemis I thought you got out." There was a mix of worry confusion and slight anger was in Wally voice. From where he sat he pulls Artemis closer by the hand to look at the wound. Surprised by his sudden action she tried to resist but she only half heartedly tried. "wahoo it looks deep." He said looking up at her.

"its nothing. Must have hit something on my way out." Artemis said casually trying to cover the wound at the side of the stomach.

"still you should get that checked." Wally said looking now at Damon, blaming him.

"yeah you should. We were in a rush to get out we didn't-"

"you didn't. you were in a rush to get out you didn't bother looking behind you." Wally said distastefully at Damon cutting him off.

"Wally!" Artemis sternly said staring him down quiet and stepping on his foot. "its ok, I barley feel it." She said smiling at Damon, while Wally pouted. "lets quickly get out of here." She said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"wait. First let me stitch that." The other paramedic guy said attending to Artemis.

"really its-" there still wasn't any ease to the way she was feeling. And Wally holding her hand even tighter surly wasn't helping.

"Artemis just sit. Let them have a look." Damon said very concerned and apologetic.

* * *

"i still don't understand how did you get out alive?" Damon asked as they all just entered the house. (the teams house.)

"what can I say, im amazing." Wally said passing a smirk to Artemis.

"yeah amazingly stupid. Thank god, Superboy, Aqualad and Miss Martian were there to save you." She said in a throwback to put off his smirk.

"so this is your crib. Sweat." Damon said casually scanning the room. "anyway. Im gonna go."

"yeah ok bye." Wally said excited, Artemis gave him a look.

"ill see you out." Said Artemis.

* * *

**A.N. and also ill be moving again in a bit. soo please please review i want to complete this chapter before i move. and the others that have been gathering cyber dust bunnies :P anyway enjoy and im open to constructive critic. so love all those who read like fav and follow and a big shout out to all those who review also 3 ill be editing all the chapters for spellings and gramer since i have now got a beta :) **

**so review!**

**the breaks are for the change of scene...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: oh hi! sorry for being MIA the last month, actually the thing was that my family and i have migrated, and this change it taking awhile getting use to, half of my things are still packed away. and i was in no mood of working from my siblings laptop. i need to look for a job fresh now also.**

**like a new place totally different from before is gonna take a little getting use to. so anyway i cant write much right now as im about to leave, but dont worry ill have two chapters up by tomorrow.**

**also i wanted to ask really quick. do you want i go more on the spitefire then working on the other couples? like now its based on your vote. also do you want damon to be a bad guy? just how steemy do you want it from now?**

**im open to suggestion. :D**

**also i want to give a big shout out to all my lovely followers and fantasic reviewers . :P**

**DxS4ever**

j9162

Sidney is beast

READINGhearts17

kaithelonechampion

angelkierra

andy-ninja girl

Apocalypse owner

.3

foreverawesom

Irenerb

randommonkeyz998

arbrick

AngelVidal

Sirens in the water

sunflower13

olympic girl 21

Superherofan01

OwlyHead

**and many many more of you all, so last time for suggestion... since ill be updating with two new chapters so if anyone has anything in mind, now may be the time to let me know. **

**P.S. LOVE YOU ALL SOOO VERY MUCH!**


	13. Chapter 12 real one

**A.N. thank you all for your patient :) **

* * *

"i still don't understand how did you get out alive?" Damon asked as they all just entered the house. (the teams house.)

"what can I say, im amazing." Wally said passing a smirk to Artemis.

"yeah amazingly stupid. Thank god, Superboy, Aqualad and Miss Martian were there to save you." She said in a throwback to put off his smirk.

"so this is your crib. Sweat." Damon said casually scanning the room. "anyway. Im gonna go."

"yeah ok bye." Wally said excited, Artemis gave him a look.

"ill see you out." Said Artemis.

* * *

"ladies ladies please, it wasn't such a big deal." Wally said to the crowd of girls around him who franticly were fawning over him.

"did It hurt."

"oh my!"

"wahoo Wally."

"your so cool."

"whats going on?" Zatana asked Artemis who was starring behind at Wally who was surrounded by a group of girls. "whats with Wally?"

"kid attention over there, cant stop playing the hero over there. Argh just exactly how pathetic are those girls." Artemis said turning away looking at Zatana, who was just smirking leaving Artemis confused. "what?"

"you are so jealous." Zatana said quietly.

"what , who, jealous of him. Because of that att-"

"hey arty- come here." Wally called out to her. Artemis just rolled her eyes.

"what?" Artemis said a little annoyed.

"tell everyone how big was that thing." He said a little too cheerful for her liking.

"well… it wasn't that big." She said rolling her eyes again looking away.

"are you crazy that thing was huge." One of the girls said who was fawning over Wally.

"yeah whatever. Listen Zatana im gonna head to the library, might as well do good with this free period." Artemis said packing her bag.

"library? Seriously." Zatana said, just then Damon came along and stood in front of Artemis.

"hey," he said smiling.

"hey." Artemis said alittle weird as she wasn't meeting his eyes but instead avoiding him. "see ya" she said to Zatana and crawled her way around him. Wally saw and heard and _why_ _was she being so weird?_ Wally thought. _Maybe she too is getting annoyed how he is always around, its good that she is keeping her distance. _Just as Wally smiled inside it slowly faded in to a light frown as he saw Damon call out her name, and follow after her.

Just as Artemis made a turn to the library, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her in between the tiny space between two lockers into the wall. Artemis at first was surprised, and even more surprised to see who it was. Confused that she was right now… what was about to happen she didn't think it even made sense.

"what are you doing?" Artemis asked backing herself even more trying to make space between those two bodies. "wouldn't your girlfriend be mad, Duke."

"hey girl don't fret, she is not my girlfriend." He said getting closer "not for real anyway, just the status quote thing you know. Besides I have my mind on someone more… (Making a sexy sound)" he said the last part in a low seductive voice as he leaned in closer to make a sex sound.

"eh, yeah well its non of my business nor is this. Get off" she said pushing him of. Duke only smirked more dangerously again trying to approach her.

"Artemis." Came a stern voice, they looked it was Damon. He walked up to them and stood right in front of Duke shielding Artemis. "whats going on?" he asked with a strict look on his face.

"just trying o make Artemis feel more welcome here you see." Duke said looking past Damon to her. Artemis was fixing her bag and hanging it right. "ill see you around, like tonight at the game you know which quarter back to cheer for right." He winked and walked away.

"what a jerk." Artemis said when he was out of earshot.

"yeah he may be, but the guy has always got my back." Damon said as he looked at her. "what did he say to you?" Damon asked with a little more worry then needed.

"nothing, is everyone obnoxious here?" Artemis asked lightly, Damon just lightly laughed. Till it died down and in came the awkwardness, after a moment of pause. "well I better be going." Artemis said as she turned to walk away.

"yeah… ok… see you tonight." He said as he backed up and left, as did she in the opposite direction.

* * *

"all right take five." Blair told her squad, the girls were tired and exhausted. Many fell panting to the ground. "put your backs into it. We have our first game tonight! Pathetic." Blair annoyed as she usually was today seem more than normal.

"its like something crawled up hers and died" Zatana said, passing the water bottle to Megan.

"I hear she is having some issue with duke. Yeah I heard Chloe in chem say that they are breaking up or something." Megan shared.

"well, I wouldn't be surprised." Artemis commented, however she didn't share her encounter with Duke. It would have been weird if she did, because then the girls wouldn't stop with their questions idea.

* * *

"ok ladies are you ready for the big game tonight? Better not start on your period now. Tonight I want you all here an hour before the game starts. Got it!" yelled the coach. With that he took his exit. The boys in the locker room started packing up after the coach left, like any other normal boys locker room they were having there messy guy time, or one of those locker room talks. Damon, who's locker was right next to Duke thought this as an opportunity to talk to him.

"Duke, listen I don't know what your game is, but I want you to stay away from Artemis ok. She is my friend and im not gonna let you guys screw with her like…"

"wahoo, dude hold up, I aint doing anything, just being friendly is all." Duke said harmlessly

"don't joke duke she is off limits." Damon said a little annoyed.

"hey hey . how long have we been friends eh, do you think that I would screw with you after everything that we have been through, no and if anything im helping her. Just relax don't let a girl mess with your head again." Duke patted him on the back as he packed up and left, Damon was still disturbed.

Just a locker behind was Dick Grayson's locker, having a habit of ease dropping on people why would this be any different. He heard it, heard all of it, now the question was that what was going on in his head; what to do should he tell the team? Tell Artemis? Tell Wally? While processing all that he decides to quietly observe first, and not even tell Kaldur.

* * *

As the team made it home most of them wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but since it was only 6.30 they decide to take a power nap for an hour. Dick decided however to talk to Artemis, about her part and her hand in the two boys.

*Knock knock* "Artemis?" dick said as he slowly opened the door. He saw a tiny figure on the bed he assumed it was Artemis but only did he realize it wasn't her but in his eyes a beauty with dark hair who was no other then Zatana. She stirred at the sound and slowly opened her eyes to see it was Dick.

"hey whats up?" she asked rubbing her eyes as she got up on her elbows.

"hey, I was just looking for Artemis. Z were your crying?" robin asked as he saw the puffy redness in her eyes. Zatana now alert and awake, put her palms on her face, and looked in the mirror in front of her.

"what no I wasn't." she quickly lied, however it was of no use she and robin had a strange connection he knew if something was bothering her they had became close enough to know or tell.

"Z." robin said softly with a lot of concern in his voice. "what happened?"

"nothing just was remembering or missing a few things." She said hugging herself. Dick came up and sat with her on the bed, she tried dabbing her eyes to prevent more tears from falling. "sorry, should be use to the idea by now."

"Z its ok how could anyone be use to it you more especially." Dick tried to make feel better but he also knew there is nothing that anyone can say to make this feel better. He put an arm around Zatana for comfort, which later led to Zatana resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"ummmm…. Mmmm…" went Megan, having a heavy make out session with Conner, she created some space looking him in the eye and resting their foreheads together.

"I hadn't seen you all day today. Felt like ages." Conner said, they both were in his room on his bed- well she was more on his lap then a bed.

"this mission will be over soon then we will be back at the cave." Megan told wrapping her arms around his neck.

"yeah but this is leading us no where." Conner said annoyed.

"patient Conner, what is it that they say. Ah a patient is of virtue, right" she said queerly.

"I wouldn't know." Conner said lightly loving her completely right now at how cute she was to him right now.

* * *

*slightly incomplete will update more in a few hours.*


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N again sorry for the late update. have fun its late and i must turn in now :P**

* * *

Artemis went into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, today was a long and exhausting day school, studies, cheer practice and to top it all off homework. all of it was real from the mission to the homework she still had to keep her grades up, do good in school and do academically well enough to gain a scholarship for a good uni or college. However her future was uncertain to her many times, would she be able to go to college would she ever get out from under the shadows of her parents (no pun intended). Thinking for a moment about her not so distant future, she started thinking long in the future lets say 15-20 years from now…. It was blank.

"hey" the voice startled her from her deep thought. "What are you so lost thinking about?" Wally asked.

"huh?" startled yet confused?

"I have been calling you but you wouldn't hear" Wally said furrowing his brow.

"oh… a… sorry just really tired." Artemis said as she poured herself some juice.

"Then sleep." Doing the same taking the juice carton from her, and pouring it into his glass.

"Zatana is in my bed, she is kind of having a hard time" Wally didn't say anything; cuz there wasn't anything he could say right now that would help her. Zatana over the period had understood her situation and life that she would be use to now, but still adjusting wasn't the issue for her it was the fact that she might not get it back.

"your not gonna play tonight?" Artemis asked after like a long pause.

"well I could but (air quotes) 'duke' thinks that I 'would jeopardize the game' and also 'a liability to the team'… " he put his hands down "im using to many air quotes aren't I" he said slightly sheepishly.

"yeah maybe." Artemis said with a light smile. "hey do you wanna do something for Zatana?" she quickly asked hopefully as an idea clicked in her head while he was slightly confused.

* * *

The bleachers were filled with almost half of the town. it seemed as if they took their sport seriously. It was so loud you would have actually have to shout just communicate with the person next you. The bleachers were filled with people of all ages, groups, size and background. Half the people were cheering for the raven while the other half was for the 'Hound'. Each had their own cheering, chanting and bashing going on. You would look at it and think it was a normal high school. The girls kept on cheering for their team as did the other, saying things like 'lets go Ravens' with a rhythm clap. The match hadn't started as both the football teams were still in their locker rooms.

"why are you here?" duke questioned Wally with a little hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I can play, beside you never know when you might need the extra body." Wally told who didn't see or care for his annoyance.

"whatever" he said waving him off. Wally went back to gearing up with Conner and Kaldur. The locker room was at the moment cramped enough and with all that was going on outside it made sense that people would also be loud in the locker and especially loud with all the excitement from the players (come on they were pumped up boys)

"yo big D whats the scene after the match?" a team mate came to ask.

"party and getting wasted at my place of course." Duke went on to put on his gear. He paused, "by the way what do you know about Artemis?" Duke asked. It got Wally's attention as it did Kaldur's and Conner's but non was more engrossed as the red headed boy.

"Artemis? Isn't she a sophomore? Why whats going on with Blair?" he asked.

"Max, it aint gonna work out." Duke said casually wearing his shirt over his gear.

"all right ladies, now get ready this is the first game of the season. Now you win this and all the games to come, you seniors might just get a stable future for yourself. Now that is a guarantee" the coach yelled through the boys. "all right now team work on three." All the boys put their hands out together. One. Two. Three."

"team work" they yelled. Running out the doors cheering screaming what any normal jock would do.

The crowd went crazy as the boys came out yelling roaring cheering. The crowd all wore the school colors, white, black and blue (same as the uniforms and the football and cheerleaders outfit colors.) the colors were either painted on their face, belly body or they just wore normal clothes with such colors.

Wally made to look at Artemis, she was cheering jumping up and down not very enthusiastic as the rest but still it was pretty good on her part, he knew that she was making an effort for the team. Another thing which unexpectedly brought a smile to his face, she looked stunning and decent (thank god for Megan switching uniforms) it was just slightly loose on her since Megan was older. Artemis had to pin up certain areas {A.N. I will not say (like around the waist and back of the half shirt or you might as well call it a sports bra) I still will not say} .

Artemis after a bit when the team came out she looked at them and caught Wally smiling at her, she smiled back but he almost looked like he was lost. She made a weird face, to snap him out which it did. They both lightly smiled the most genuine smile they could with slight glisten in their eyes before they turned back to the crowd.

Duke looked at the crowd and roared, as all the other members did but his was louder, powerful then the others almost not human like. The girls cheered on their team, Mia on the other went and smacked Kaldur on the ass. That was so alien to him you could practically see him stiff all of a sudden, however it did make Robin, Wally laugh insanely at that while Conner just smiled lightly.

"yeah baby" Mia cheered on as the boys were heading to the field.

"Duke!" Blair called out, which made the boy stop running and look at what her issue was.

"what?" he said annoyed, she quickly approached him and put her arms around his neck.

"it will be ok baby. We just hit a little bump we will get past this ok." There was worry in her voice. She leaned in to kiss him but he just turned away making her kiss his cheeks. No one heard there convocation but they all saw the scene as how he avoided her kiss and eagerly drew away from her embrace. With a wounded pride Blair went back to squad holding up a good front and smiling.

"wahoo did you see that." Zatana asked her lips slightly curled at the corner to indicate are amusement.

"yeah, I think Duke just blew her off." Megan said slightly concerned and upset for the girl, "how embarrassing"

"looks like even the king is done with her venomous lips. Ha wouldn't be surprised." Artemis said with a little happiness.

"yeah have you heard the rumors." Megan said turning back at the crowd and clapping her pompoms.

"Looks like they are true" Artemis said softly as Blair came up to the entire squad to start with the basic routine.

* * *

"and we have it we won the game!" the crowd roared with excitement. "the Raven won the game! It was just the best match way to open the season game with such and intensified match" the announcer announced. The stand was filled with people jumping up and down cheering screaming shouting out there bais names.

The boys went to meet up with the cheerleaders. Conner picked up Megan and place a soft yet a strong kiss on her lips. While Zatana surprised Robin with hers, robin wide eyed before he relaxed and held her tight by the waist. Artemis and Wally hugged and laughed/breathed hard euphoria was at acme. For a moment everyone forgot the real reason that they were here and were just normal teenagers playing a… well not exactly a friendly game but looked forward to something other than the mission and the thought of the world.

"we won" Wally said as he pulled away. The happiness was everywhere in stands on the field.

"yey!" she said now high fiving him.

"yo!" Damon came through the crowd and immediately hugged Artemis. In the spirit of winning it was all good only to Artemis Wally looked away trying to be cool, he shouldn't be angry he just won the game _right_?.

* * *

"party at my place," Duke announced to his team breaking Damon and Artemis apart from there hug to stand in the middle of them with both his around each of them. Everyone cheered but three people.

The party was filled packed over flowing with good beer/booze and people. but now this time it wasn't just the team but a few other people was well, other student s who weren't on the team but have been groveling there way into Dukes good shoes. Even now they were being pushed around being the topic of amusement or how the boys like to call guy talk while any other person outside their circle will call it cruel ragging.

The teams were mingling each with people on and off their respective teams. This time at Dukes, last time they were at Blair's and didn't find anything useful. Unlike Blairs place which was big but simple (excluding her room) Dukes was more of a high-tech place with security cameras motion and heat sensors around, also including a security team around the perimeter , at some corners were also guard dogs.

"wheres the bath room?" Megan asked, one of the girls who she was talking to.

"oh its just around that corner." The girl pointed.

After a few minutes of her private time, She got lost in the house and found herself in a study.

"whos there?" cam a cold voice of a grown man.

"um.. sorry I got lost. Mr.?" Megan said timidly.

"Dominic. Jeff Dominic, im Duke father." He said approaching her and shaking her hand. Little did Meagan not know it was the same man at the facility that Wally and Artemis saw the day she Conner and Kaldur went to investigate only find it abandon.

"now what is a pretty girl like you doing here." He said mysteriously which went unnoticed by Megan.

* * *

**A.N "something wicked this way comes" **

**sorry harry potter was on tv just now :P**

**again sorry for the late update. i have no good reason but life. and family. **

**so again review and have a great day, stay aster. :)  
**

** btw it sucks big time that YJ is gonna continue life in 2013 it totally sucks ass!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **

Can't function they killed Wally I'm gonna be on fire tomorrow with a new story! This week all my other stories will come to an end! And I shall be a better writer to help and keep the fandom alive and being an honest and good responsible author.

I'm out and on my phone so I'm sorry about every thing I am an emotional wreck and need to sleep and once I'm up I will upload the story and quickly Finnish them so I can give you all something much better I owe that tO The fandom. Also I'm alone in my place for I alone am a yj lover also at school. I know this will sound weird but I need someone to talk to about all this it's annoying me if anyone knows of good good rp sites or a chat room or something I would really appreciate it :yj thank you all for your support over the time


End file.
